Summer Job
by Kiwipie
Summary: I’m working as a babysitter for one of the richest families in Japan. You’d think it’d be a boring job-but what if one of your teenage charges was the most beautiful creature God has ever created? AU nejiten.
1. Introductions

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter One**

I gulp before knocking on the huge doors twice.

You know, I _knew _I would regret taking this job…

But I _had _to or else I would be the only one out of my best friends without a cool summer job. ( Not that being a house-keeper is cool…)

You see, the summer job I took was to…to look after these kids. Well, okay fine, they're not really _kids_. An assortment of teens and children would be the appropriate term to use here.

One of them is older than me, one around the same age as me and one younger than me. They're all related.

The oldest one is Hyuuga Neji. He's Hyuuga Hinata's and Hyuuga Hanabi's cousin. I heard he's _seriously_ hot. ( One of the many reasons I took this summer job)

Hinata'sthe one around the same age as me, and her little sister, Hanabi is around 10.

Oh wait. Completely forgot about introductions. I'm Tenten and I'm 17 years old.

My best friends are Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. I have other friends, but those are the most important…you'll meet my other friends soon enough.

Now,_ my best friends' _oh-so-cool summer jobs are: Sakura gets to work in this famous restaurant down town and Ino gets to work at this cool designer clothes shop.

So unfair. Why am I the one stuck housekeeping a bunch of people. But still, my pay is probably a _lot_ higher than theirs…heehee…

You know why? It's because I'm working for one of the richest families in Japan. The Hyuugas.

But, anyhow, I would have gladly accepted being the cook at the Hyuuga Compound...even with my disastrous cooking skills and knowledge, but noooo.

That job was already taken. And so was the gardening job and all the other jobs…

So. Here I am. Waiting outside the huge doors of the Hyuuga Compound with my new uniform on me and ready to go.

My uniform is this black dress with a white apron. Old fashioned, I know. But it doesn't totally make me look like an idiot with no fashion sense…so no complaints.

Dah. The door isn't opening. C'mon already!! I look like a freakin maid from medieval times here...

Being the impaitent person I am, I knock on the door once more and finally, it's opened by this guy who I don't know. Judging from his eyes, I guessed he was a Hyuuga. They all have really freaky, un-normal eyes...really pale andlavender...but you know, I have to admit that they're nicer than normal eyes. They seem to have no depth. You can stare into them forever and never see the pit...

Anyways, yeah, so I liked this guy I decide. He has nice eyes...like everyone else in the Hyuuga family, but whatever...

Hmm...the guy I remember from my interview was this...really elegant, handsome guy, he's a bit too old to be called 'hot'. Maybe he's in his early sixties or late fifties...

"Ah…" I hear someone say. " Tenten."

I whip around. Oh. Speak of the devil and he comes...that's the handsome guy I met at the my interview. Freaky.

Oh crap. What was his name again?

Shit shit shit…c'mon Tenten!! You have a marvelous memory! Great!

It began with...it began with H, H!! Hiashi!

"Good morning Hiashi- sama." I say hastily, bowing.

"Good morning to you too Tenten." He replies back in his low voice. "You're here on time."

"Yes." I say, my voice sounding unusually nervous. You know, I hate people who judge you by appearances...just because I looked kinda messy and untidy at the interview didn't mean I would be late...I got the job didn't I?!

Hiashi, cutting my thoughts short, looked me up and down. Eeeep. "The uniform fits nicely." He said in an appreciative tone.

"Yes." I say, trying to not look too embarrassed. " Thank you."

"Well." He looks pleased with my response. " I'll have someone bring you up to the children floor where you'll be working."

Wait a second…children_ floor_?

Not children _room_?

In the interview Hiashi said I also had to clean their rooms and bla.

He didn't mention _anything _about a children _floor_.

Fuck that boss. He probably knew I wouldn't take the job if he mentioned something huge like that…

"Ah. Takashi." Hiashi suddenly says. He looks back at me. " Tenten, please follow Takashi," -he gestures to this other Hyuuga guy (are all Hyuugas hot?!)- " to the children's room."

I nod automatically, tongue-tied.

"Follow me." The guy called Takashi says in a light voice.

" Okay." I squeak out. Fuck. Why, why do I sound so lame at a time like this…

Oh my God. Crap...I'm in deep trouble. I'm following Takashi through loads of swoopy staircases and long corridors. It's all very beautiful and elegant and huge (what else would you expect?), but how the hell am I going to _remember_ how to get to where I work?!

Suddenly, at the top of the 6th swoopy staircase we come to, Takashi stops. " This is the children's floor." He says right before he shoves me in. _Very_ polite.

I come face to face with 3 people. Probably the ones I'll be working for.

"Oof." I say, as I almost trip over my own feet since that guy shoved me. And…I do.

"Crap." I mutter as I land on my butt. _Great _first impression.

"Are you okay?" says a melodic, high voice. I feel a hand on my arm pulling me up.

I turn to say thanks, expecting a girl to be pulling me up, but when I turn I can't speak. The person who helped me up is _definetely _not a girl...but maybe you could mistake his gender if you looked at him from the back. I can tell that he has really long hair...but either way, he really is _very_ hot.

"You are so hot."

The guy who helped me up smirks.

Did I seriously just say that particular thought out loud? For God's sake...of all the thoughts I could've picked. It's not my fault...the guy who helped me up _is _immensely hot. He has hot-ness radiating from his very core...his hair is a brown, rich coffee colour and his eyes are pale lavender. They compliment each other so well...

"Are you okay?" says the same melodic voice. It's coming from behind me. Thank God it wasn't the hot guy's voice.

I turn, happy that Neji (I'm assuming that's who the hot guy is) can't see my flushing face.

I come face to face with a pretty Hyuuga girl. Her hair is a brilliant shade of midnight blue.

"Yeah." I say, fiddling with the hem of my skirt. " I'm fine."

She smiles, her white teeth dazzling. " That's good to know."

"You're…" I try to remember her name, succeeding. " You're Hinata right?"

"Yes." Her says softly. " This is my little sister Hanabi." She places her hand on the small girl beside her.

"Hi Hanabi!" I say waving my hand at her, grinning like mad.

"…hi." She says, looking bored.

Ah…this is going to take a while.

I look around for Takashi, but he seemed to have disappeared into thin air...like one of those Harry Potter people...I've been here for less than an hour and I'm already hallucinating. You know, this could be a sign, a sign that this is a bad idea. Working here is a-

"You want me to bring you to your room?" Hinata suddenly asks me.

"Huh? Room?" I say, confused. My mind suddenly went blank on me.

"Yes." She laughs a tinkling laugh. " You'll be living with us."

"Heh?" Okay, now I'm really confused. " I'm not living here."

"What?" Now it's Hinata's turn to look confused. " Father said you would be."

"Heh?" I replay the interview in my head. Lemme see...

"_So, will I be working here from day to night?" I asked Hiashi._

"_Yes. You'll have your own room of course."_

"_Of course." I say, nodding my head automatically._

Oh. Wait. That.

"Remember now?" A deep, sexy voice says. Neji's.

I jump about 1 meter into the air. "Yes." I say in a embarrassingly sweet, high squeaky voice. " Yes! You can take me to my room now Hinata. No wait! I mean Hinata-sama."

I duck my head, feeling humiliated and stupid.

Hinata laughs her tinkling laugh again. " Okay. Follow me."

When I eventually look back up and follow her, I realize, with a jolt, how _huge _the children floor is.

A thought suddenly occurs to me. Aw man...do I have to clean this place every-freakin-day?

Ugh, nevermind. Admire your surroundings for once Tenten. Be nice, polite...sheesh. There's some sort of mini library in the corner. Book shelves, complete with beanie bags.

In another corner, there's a door saying _"Cinema"_ on top.

There's sofas, andchairs right in the middle withacream carpet snugly underneath.

This is just like a Hollywood penthouse!

And now we're walking pass a nice white, silver chrome and granite counter filled room. Has 2 stoves and a fridge in it too...very shiny...

**_Click_**

WAIT A SECOND...THE FUCK?! A KITCHEN?

Hiashi did _not_ mention _anything_ about cooking. Nothing about cooking. Nada about cooking.

"Hey, Hinata-sama." I manage to say in a normal voice.

"Please call me Hinata." she tells me without breaking her stride.

"Um, okay." I say, gulping. " Hinata, do I have to _cook _for you?"

"Of course." Neji's voice says.

"Eep!" I nearly jump 2 feet into the air again, but I manage to keep myself rooted to the floor. I had no idea Neji was following us...sneaky bastard...

"You _do _know how to cook right?" His voice has a slight edge to it that makes my heart swoop don to my stomach. Like one of those twisty-turvy roller coaster rides.

"Of course!" I say immediately, my voice shooting up 2 octaves.

I'm sure he was about to interrogate me further, but thankfully Hinata says, " Here we are."

I look to the door she's standing next to.

It's a nice pale green colour and has _"Helper's Room"_ engraved upon it.

"Ah. Thank you for showing me where my room is." I say, bowing...or should I curtsey?

"It's okay." Hinata gestures to the right. " My room is over there and so is Hanabi's."

I look over 'there' and I spot 2 doors. One lavender and one black.

I assumed at once the lavender one was Hinata's.

Neji yawned. " My room's there." He says, waving his hand to the left in a I-don't-care way.

I shake off his rudeness, sighing. Feeling curious, I take a look over to the left and see a white door. Typical. He doesn't look like a very colourful guy.

"Okay. So do you need to get your stuff?" Hanabi's voice suddenly asks me.

I guess she noticed I didn't have my suitcase with me...these people are freakishly observant...

"Huh? Oh yeah…I forgot to pack my stuff." I say, laughing nervously.

Hinata smiles kindly at me. " You can go get it now. We'll just order lunch."

YES! Thank God I forgot my suitcase! I don't need to cook lunch!

"Are you sure?" I ask. Jeez. I must have bigger guts than I thought. I thought I would never take this risk...

Thankfully, Hanabi smiles and says, " Yeah sure, go."

Hanabi seems okay nice now…ah, you know what they say about first impressions being all fake and stuff!

I take a short glance at Neji, but he doesn't say anything.

"Well, thank you." I say, bowing again. " I really appreciate your kindness."

Neji snorts. I glare at him, then I turn back to Hinata and Hanabi, forcing a smile. " I'll be back soon." I promise.

"Of course." Hinata replies, returning my smile with her own.

I turn and start walking back towards the stairs going down, but Neji suddenly says-

"Stop."

"Huh?" I whip around, confused. What now?

I see Neji walking towards me, looking straight into my eyes.

He's so hot!

…why is that always the first thought that comes to my mind when I see him? I feel so childish.

"Here." He pushes something papery into my hand. " It's the map of the Hyuuga Compound. I drew a red line from here to the entrance. I figured you were the type of person who couldn't remember anything."

He smirks before walking back to his room.

Fuck him. Whatever, it's the thought that counts right?_ Right_...

"Thank you Neji-sama." I say, rolling me eyes before walking back down the stairs.

But, just before I'm out of earshot, I can hear him saying something.

"It's Neji."

* * *

_45 minutes later…_

Puff Puff. Pant Pant.

I'm wheeling my heavy suitcase full of all my clothes back to the Hyuuga Compound. Stupid, stupid heaviness...earth should be something like the moon so we could all float...but actually be able to breathe...oh crap.

I feel like dying…

C'mon! Girl power!

I manage to get all the way to the entrance of the Hyuuga Compound and inside before I start moaning and groaning again.

How the hell am I going to _live_ going up all these steps??

Suddenly, as if he heard my thoughts, Neji comes down the stairs and raises a perfect eyebrow. "Need some help?" He asks me, laughter evident in his voice. I don't feel like snapping back.

"Yes. Please." I say, my tone pleading as I slump down next to the wall.

"Okay." He comes over to me and, effortlessly he picks up my suitcase like it weighs nothing and starts trudging back up the stairs.

I follow him silently, my mouth hanging open.

Stupid perfect, macho, hot person…he makes me feel so…so small and unimportant in his presence. Damn him.

"Here." He says, as he dumps my suitcase in front of my room.

"Er, thanks." I say, pulling up the courage to smile at him.

"Hn." He says, before walking into the kitchen.

Quickly, I push my luggage into my room before rushing after him.

I can see Hinata and Hanabi just finishing off their ordered lunch: Pasta.

"I'll wash the dishes." I say right away.

"That's your job isn't it?" Hanabi asks, a strange look on her face...almost _superior_...bitch.

"Hanabi! Don't be so rude!" Hinata exclaims, looking slightly embarrassed at her sister's behaviour.

"But it's true."

"Yeah." I say, forcing a smile onto my face. "Let me do the work. It's my job."

" Here then." Hinata says softly, as she places her dirty dishes into the sink. Then she walks out.

" Wait up!" Hanabi half-shouts as she jumps out of her chair to follow her big sister.

I sigh, picking up Hanabi's dirty dishes and piling them into the sink.

Children…

As I wash the dishes, rinsing them with soap and everything, I feel a pair of eyes watching me.

I turn around to see Neji leaning against the door way to the kitchen, looking at me intently.

" Don't be disturbed by me." He tells me, his voice calm and composed. " I'm just watching. I never cleaned dishes before."

Stupid rich bastard…

Wordlessly, I turn back to the dishes. Scrub scrub scrub. Dry dry dry.

When I finally finish and turn back around to see whether Neji is still standing there and watching me, he's gone.

* * *

Fuck it. Working is so hard.

I have already cleaned and dusted and mopped all the rooms…except Neji's. It was locked. Maybe he didn't want me to clean his room…

Anyways, time to rant about the coolness of this floor.

The cinema is _AMAZING _and so big! I hope Hinata feels in a _really _good mood one day so I can watch a movie in there…she's my only hope of getting in there anyways. Hanabi and Neji don't seem so sweet. It might change in time though...

Stop it! Stop thinking of good stuff!

Go back to cleaning!

Okay, right. Now I'm working on the toilets.

Right now, I'm cleaning Hinata's toilet.

She went out a while ago to meet up with some of her friends, so now I'm all alone…

Hanabi also went out…I'm not so sure about Neji though.

God.

Fuck this stupid _'Toilet Duck'_. It's not working. No matter where I press it nothing will squirt out!!

Damn.

Hmm…maybe if I squish down really hard in the middle- FUCK! MY EYE!

* * *

So…that wasn't really successful huh?

I flip back onto my bed after washing out my eye for the 22nd time. Maybe I should try tear drops…

" Aren't you supposed to be working?"

I recognized that voice at once, it was already imprinted in my brain.

I leap off my bed, bowing once my feet are on solid ground. "Sorry! I'll get back to work this insta-"

" What happened to your left eye?" Neji cuts me off in mid-sentence. " It's pink. Extremely pink." He looks concerned at something tugs at my heart.

"Uhhh…" I force myself to think, quickly making up a random excuse.

"You know," I say, trying to summon up a detached tone and waving my arm for a better effect, "eye infection…"

"You're bad at lying." He says, frowning.

I sigh, seeing no more point in trying to lie. " Toilet Duck got into my eye." I say reluctantly.

Great. Now he must think I'm a total idiot...

Heh? Instead of staring at me like I'm a total idiot, Neji looks confused.

" I was cleaning the toilet when the cleaning liquid wasn't coming out, so I squished it really hard in the middle and it squirted into my eye. Resulting in this." I explain, pointing at my pink eye.

_Now_ he thinks I'm an idiot.

The corner's of his mouth twitch, but he doesn't smile. " I see…" He says. Even though he doesn't smile, I hear amusement in his voice. " Well, you better get back to work before Hinata and Hanabi come home. They're expecting dinner. Cook something good."

It looks like he's about to leave when he turns to say something to me, a grim look in his normally calm, beautiful lavender eyes. " _Please_, Tenten, try not to burn or cut yourself in the kitchen."

"I won't." I promise him, crossing my fingers behind my back. I never usually break my promises, but c'mon. This is_ me_ we're talking about. I can't stay out of the danger zone for even 5 minutes...

Neji gives me one long last look before he steps out, leaving me alone in my room.

I'm finally left in peace to freak out.

DINNER? COOK? ME?

* * *

**I came up with this idea a while back, hope you like it! **

**Oh yeah, in case you're wondering, I got the idea of the squirting incident from Undomestic Goddess by Sophie Kinsella, but I changed it to go in her eye. In Undomestic Goddess, it got in her hair...I'm slightly more harsh lol.**

**Please read and review!** :)


	2. Feeling

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the 'Kids Cook' book...even though I didn't use it much in this chapter, but still...okay, on with the chapter!

**Chapter Two**

I hate my life.

Okay, so now it's 5:00.

I have precisely 2 hours and a half to cook dinner. Shit.

I can't even do a boiled egg! How the hell do you expect me to cook a freaking perfect dinner…

Aha! I quickly rush back to my room and flip open my suitcase.

I know I have it in here somewhere…I_ know_ it…

"YES!" I yell out jubilantly as I pull out my **'Kids Cook' **cookbook.

Suddenly Neji's head pokes into my room. " Are you okay? I thought I heard a shout."

"Yeah, fine." I say sheepishly, grinning. " Just found my cookbook." I wave it at him, making sure it was the back so he couldn't see the 'Kids Cook' on the front.

"Ah…I see. Okay, I won't bother you then." He closes the door. I swear I could see a hint of amusement in his eyes before he left...

But anyway, that was lucky…

Okay, I'm flipping through book now to find something. _Anything_. Frantically, I zoom through the pages, scanning title after title, instructions after instructions. FUCK.

All these recipes have something to do with an oven, or a stove, or…oh crap.

What the hell is a skillet? And how the hell do you_ preheat _an oven?!

I'm going to die aren't I? Oh fuck, I'm gonna die…I'm gonna die…

Oh come on Tenten! You go to one of the best high schools in Japan and you don't know how to work a freakin oven? Damnit! I knew I should have listened to Sakura and Ino more while they baked…sheesh. How was I supposed to know I would end up working as a freakin cook for rich, expectant people?

Oh never mind, I just got to come up with something quickly…something that will serve at least 3 people…when I can't even cook…

Maybe going to the kitchen will inspire me! Yes, I'll go to the kitchen.

Almost feeling _excited_, I jump up from beside my suitcase and rush to the kitchen.

* * *

Fuck it…there's nothing. I've been strolling up and down the kitchen for about 10 minutes and my mind hasn't conjured up anything! Not even _one_ teeny, tiny idea!

I glance at the microwavefor the time. Crap. 5:20? Oh no…I got to serve dinner by 7:30 at the least! Hinata and Hanabi will probably be back by then! Oh fuck...

Hysterically, I fling open a random big cupboard I'm in front of and gasp. Oooooh... it's so…so beautiful. That was the first word that popped into my mind. There are more than 30 types of herbs in here and some other things too...like sugar and cinnamon...They're all alphabetically labeled with cute little colourful tags too!

I stand still for a seconds, staring at the shelves with sheer admiration before a voice snaps me out of it.

"Tenten?"

I whip around and ctach my breath sharply. There's Neji again. Leaning against the kitchen's doorway in a close-fitting black turtleneck. He looks more like a Greek God than anything…

I suddenly feel a pang in my chest. He doesn't belong here. He doesn't belong in a lowly kitchen with a messy me.

"Go on working. Don't be bothered by me." He says to me, a smile etched on his perfect face.

I nod automatically. " Yes."

Yeah right. Like I can work properly with someone like him around (that that I am actually working right now…). He's hot, nice, muscular, strong…Or maybe I've just never seen his mean side?

Maybe he's actually really mean and cruel, and I just never saw it before because I'm new?

What if one day, I suddenly screw something up and he's around!?

My heart swoops down to my stomach just thinking about it, and I double over, clutching the granite counter and gasping for breath.

**Hyperventilating…**

"Tenten?!" Neji dashes to my side, alarm in his voice. " What's wrong? Did I do something?"

Bag...bag...bag...

I grab a random bag on the counter and hold it to my face.

Breathe in...breathe out...out out out..._in_...

"No." I gasp out once I have my breath back. " It's just that I'm…I'm having a panic attack." I tell him truthfully enough.

"Oh…" Neji's eyes seem to tone down on the worrying.

"I'll be fine now." I reassure him. " Sorry you had to see that."

"It's okay." He assures me, his eyes now gleaming with laughter. " I'm glad I was here to help you."

And, with that, Neji waltzes out of the kitchen.

"See you at dinner!" I call out after him. _If I can make dinner…_

"Hn."

* * *

Okay, I'm panicking. It's 6:45 and I still haven't got anything. Or cooked anything for that matter. I'm gonna freak out soon…

Breathing heavily, I heave myself over to a chrome drawer and pull it open. I'm greeted by steel forks, spoons, knives…all blinking up at me happily with the light.

Wanting to scream at them for looking so cheerful while I was miserable, I slam the drawer shut, almost catching my finger. Yes, this is it. This is my fate. I am going to get fired today and there's nothing I can do about it.

Feeling like my water works were suddenly going to start escalating, I slump down beside the granite counter with my arms resting soundly on my knees. I came so far getting this job and everything! Now, just because I can't cook I'm going to get fired. This sucks. Sakura and Ino will probably be really nice to be and everything, but they're probably just being nice and-

_**Click**_

Oh...my...God. Oh my fucking…of all the plans I came up with, this_ has_ to be the best out of all of them.

I leap up from the floor, my confidence growing with every second. This is _it_. This is the _bestest_ plan ever.

_Dinner._ Dinner is just something to eat right? You don't need to cook things; you can just get normal things and _make_ them _into _a dinner! Things you don't have to cook! So, technically speaking, I never had to cook anything for dinner! Oh my God!

_**YES! Genius!**_

I dash to a drawer where I saw mineral and vitamin tablets before. I grab the vitamin C and D tablets. It's healthy right? Healthiness is always good enough for dinner!

Feeling gleeful, I dart around the kitchen, gathering anything, and I mean _anything_ I can see that is edible and doesn't need to be cooked.

By 7:00, one long, shiny black granite counter is covered with a variety of food. Nutrients, I might say.

Heehee...see? I did all of this without cooking! I didn't even _touch_ one of those scary looking stoves or ovens...

Anyways, carrying on! At the top of my 'non-cook dinner' pile, there are a few vitamin tablets. Next to them I have some bread. Next to the bread and going down I have cereal, instant noodles (hot water is okay right? I can handle hot water…), salami, cold ham, Pocky sticks, biscuits and crackers…everything!

**Smile**

Okay now, I can make some sort of buffet thing…need to make it look neat.

Rushing, I place the bread on the most right hand side of the counter. Next to it, I place the cereal. I'll just get milk from the fridge and make a cereal station! Same with bread and butter and jam…

I push the instant noodles under the hot water pouring thing, then shove the vitamin tablets into the middle between the bread station and the cereal station. I also have a cold meat section with my cold ham and salami. I even have a cool drink section with orange juice, mineral water _straight _from the Alps, apple juice and grape juice with aloe vera cubes in it. Beat that!

Finally feeling a sense of achievement, I walk over to the fridge and grab an assortment of jams, butter and a huge carton of milk.

If either Neji, Hinata or Hanabi asks me what the hell am I doing with cereal for dinner, I'll just politely reply with something about having enough minerals and stuff for bed…they'll believe me…at least I hope they will. Hehe. I sound pretty convincing when I have to be...

I suddenly gasp, clapping a hand against my mouth. A thought occured to me. _Dessert_. Every good dinner needs a dessert right? I _need _dessert. Now.

I run out of the kitchen, using my speed to the full potential, then rush back, a post-it in my hand.

Wishing I had neater handwriting, I scribble down '**Dessert**' on a post-it, rip it off the pad and slam it down onto the freezer. There's ice cream in there, so I'm pretty sure they'll figure out what's for dessert.

Aware of the triumphant smile on my face, I proceeded to setting out the table. After I'm done with the plates, forks, spoons and knives, I go hunting around for cups. I find three mugs hanging on hooks from the upper cupboards. Curious, I took a closer look at them. I gasped, half-shocked, half-surprised. The mugs belong to Hinata, Hanabi and Neji. One may ask how do I know by just looking at them, and I would like to say I'm physic, but nooo. It's actually because of the names engraved on them. One is white, porcelain white. It has Neji's name engraved on it in striking italic writing. A pale lavender one is Hinata's and it has her name engraved on it too, in the same beautiful writing. The last mug, a raven's black, belongs to Hanabi.

Stepping back, I realize, with a start, that there were 4 hooks instead of three. The fourth one seemed to be added with a suction thingy that held tight onto the chrome. The type you could buy in Wellcome. The three hooks, which were holding the Hyuuga mugs, were built in. It looked wrong, but it felt right somehow…who? Who did that fourth hook belong to? There was no mug hanging off it.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of eyes watching me. I turned, my face flushing, but nobody was there. Eeep. Fuck. I'm freaked.

Clutching the three cups tightly, I march back to the table and put them down. I glance at he microwave. 7:21.

"We're home!" I hear a loud voice yell. Hanabi. " Is dinner done yet?"

Shit. I scan the counter and dinner table hurriedly. Nothing seems out of place. Great-o!

"Yeah." I call back uncertainly.

"Okay." Hinata's soft voice replies. " We'll be there in 9 minutes."

Sheesh. They're really punctual aren't they?

...but what can I do for 9 freakin minutes?

I let my eyes wander, and they land on the bread. A sign?

Hmm…maybe I could try toasting something. Gingerly, I pick up the bread, grab 5 slices and stick them in the toaster. This will be okay Tenten...just breathe and do yoga...

I twist the timer for 8 minutes. That way it'll be done right before they come in…right?!

Oh crap. My _'Toilet Duck'_ eye is starting to hurt again.

I take a peek inside the toaster and start to talk. " Well, I need to go get my tear drops." I say to them, nodding curtly. " I'll be back soon."

Great. I'm talking to _bread_ now. My life is going from bad to worse…sighs.

I walk to my room and snatch the tear drops off the bedside table. Phew. I thought I lost them. I squeeze 3 drops of the water into my left eye, and, thankfully, it doesn't feel as itchy anymore.

I feel better…ah well then, time to go back to kitchen! Back to work!

**_Joy_**

Stepping out of my room, my nose suddenly catches something. Smells something. FUCK! OH NO! OH SHIT.

SMOKE?? BURNING!? CRAP.

I run back to the kitchen and turn the toaster off. I open the glass door slowly and, once all the hot air gushes out, I reach in my hand to get the bread.

"OW FUCK." I hear myself shriek. Oh.em.Gee. I'm so freakin stupid…it's a toaster Tenten! Why the hell do you want to stick your hand in a toaster?! A freakin hot toaster too…

Feeling like a dumb, mental stupid idiot, I grab a knife and manage to shove all of the now black pieces of bread onto a plate.

Not caring, I dump the plate down in the bread station. Whatever. Let them eat stupid hard, burnt, black bread…let them get poisoned...

After I ran my hand under cool water, and finding nothing else to do, I watched the microwave clock intently. Once the flashing red 29 turned into a 30, everyone walked in. Neji first, then Hinata, then Hanabi. They could seriously be siblings...except Hinata's hair is midnight blue and her sister's and Neji's are dark brown. Hmm...I think I like Neji's hair the best though...it's really nice and coffee brown and rich-looking...

They stop short, a few feet away from the dining table, taking in the counter full of food (my buffet), and the empty table in front of them except for all the cutlery spread tidily out on it.

Silence. Crickets are chirping…

"Where's dinner?" Hanabi asks finally, staring at the 'no-cooked-food-zone' dining table.

I stare at her numbly and point to the granite counter. " There. I made a buffet." Blindo.

Hanabi is just staring at the counter incredulously while Neji goes over to it and snorts as he waltzes up and down.

"Cereal? Pocky sticks? Vitamin C tablets?" His voice is skeptical.

Ha. I knew he would say something like that. I'm prepared! " Minerals and vitamins for bed, you know?" I say, raising my eyebrow.

**Snicker snicker**

Neji nods, unperturbed, and moves down to the bread station. " What the hell is this?" He's looking down, shocked at the plate of burnt bread. I guess the fact that they're totally black is a bit extreme… " You killed them." He said in a sad tone, his face a mask of fake tragedy.

"I did not kill them!" I say indignantly, walking over to_ my _bread station to prove I did not 'kill' the freakin bread. In fact, I think I'll eat one in front of that...that jerk. I pop a piece of burnt toast in my mouth. " It's delicious!" I say defiantly. Then I bite down. Hard.

_**Crack.**_

"FUCK!" I scream, dropping my stupid, stupid piece of toast to the ground. Hanabi starts laughing, clutching her stomach like it would burst. I glare at her. She doesn't notice.

Hinata rushes to me, her pale lavender mug full of orange juice. How the hell is none splashing out? " Are you okay Tenten? Does your tooth hurt?" her high voice is anxious, but I can hear an edge of laughter in it.

I decided to ignore Hinata since she was actually_ pretending_ to care. I turn away from Hanabi to look up daggers at Neji, who's chuckling away at my makeshift noodle station. "I'm fine." I say, forcing myself to sound calm and composed...Like a stupid freakin perfect hostess.

Hinata sighs in relief. " That's good." With a jolt, I realize her relief sounds genuine, not fake. Are we becoming friends...?

* * *

"Hmmm…" Hanabi says, a smile in her voice. " That was actually quite tasty and fun…especially for the toast part. Maybe not for you though." She adds, looking straight at me, laughter still bouncing in her light purply eyes.

As I remember the 'toast incident', a giggle suddenly erupts from me. I guess it was pretty funny…except for the part I almost cracked my tooth, but ah well! What's done is done right?

**Smile**

While munching an apple I found in the fridge, I look at Neji who is spooning at his cereal. Ha! I knew it would be a success...Hinata is buttering a second piece of bread with strawberry jam and butter. Hanabi's using chopsticks to eat her instant miso ramen. Her _third _instant miso ramen...You know, normal people would look this content and happy too, but this picture looks like a scene from a movie...they're just too perfect.

Suddenly, the question I've been wanting to ask popped out of my mouth without warning.

"Was your helper this good a cook?" I ask them jokily.

Hiashi never mentioned an old helper, so I just wondered whether they had one…

But, their reactions shocked me.

It was just as if I dropped a bomb.

Everybody went quiet. Hinata had stopped buttering her bread and had dropped her knife, causing it to clatter onto her plate. Her hand was still suspended over it.

Tension was building up in the room. I silently begged someone to break the awkward quietness.

It's Hanabi who eventually breaks the silence again. " Tenten, can you get me some cookies and cream ice cream please?" there was unmistakable pain in her voice. Even I could notice it.

"Can I have chocolate?" Neji asked through gritted teeth, his hand gripping the chestnut tabletop hard. He seemed more...more angry than sad...I threw a glance over at Hinata, but she was shading her face with a curtain of her silky blue hair.

Not knowing what to do, I dully nodded my head and walked over to the freezer. My hears were preparing themselves for something. Was there going to be any shouting? Crying? Remembering the pain in Hanabi's voice, I winced.

After a few seconds, or years, I finally reached the freezer. I opened the door and took out the cookies and cream and chocolate tub.

While I spooned out the ice cream, I heard Hinata whisper. Her melodic voice was sad with a faint trace of seriousness in it. I never heard her speak like that before. " We only have one table Neji nii san..."

I suddenly hear the grinding of wood against marble tiles. My head shoots up and I turn away from my spooning of ice cream.

Neji is gone.

Hanabi leaves too, without a word, bringing her bowl of ice cream with her.

Hinata, after shooting me an apologetic glance, leaves as well.

I'm left alone to clean the dishes and sort out the mess.

* * *

_At 10:55pm..._

Before I slip off to sleep, I replay dinner in my mind.

"_Was your helper this good a cook?_"

It was that question that triggered it. I'm sure of it.

Right after I asked that question, all hell set loose…or, in this case, silence and tension.

What happened to the old helper…something happened…

I feel it.

* * *

**Well, here's the second chapter. Thanks to the people who reviewed the first one, I really appreciate it.**

**Please read and review this chapter! :)**


	3. Shopping Doom and a Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or any of the famous designer brands I included in this chapter.

**Chapter 3**

I open my eyes groggily, sunlight shining brightly into my eyes.

See? This is why I hate mornings...they're too freaking bright.

I groan. Anyway...what the hell?

I haven't even opened my curtains yet, hell, I haven't even woken up yet, so who...?

"Sorry." A familiar voice says, not sounding very sorry. " I got tired of trying to look at your clothes in the dark."

Shit. I know that voice and that attitude. Hanabi.

I leap of my bed quickly. Too quickly.

I clutch at the bed side table, my head swirling.

Great. Now, she probably thinks I'm some sort of deluded person who can't stand up straight and stuff...

"Jeez. Are you okay?" Hanabi looks at me skeptically.

"Yeah." I gasp. " I'm fine."

"That's good." Then she turns back to what she was doing earlier.

Wait a second... looking at my clothes?

With a sudden start, I realize that my room is a mess. Piles of abandoned clothes, _my _clothes were lying about of the floor.

Hanabi clicks her tongue, holding up and staring at a purple halter neck top that Ino gave me. " Finally. A designer label. I thought you didn't own anything over 300."

...sheesh. _Thanks_ for the compliment.

"Umm...Hanabi," I choke out. " What are you doing?"

"Well, obviously, I'm looking at your clothes. And now, I have come to the conclusion that they aren't good enough." Hanabi says, picking up my Levi jeans and scrutinizing them carefully.

"Uhh..." What the hell should I say in a scenario like this?

Go back to your own room and mess it up? Criticize your own clothes? Who cares about freakin designer labels?!

But no. I can't say anything like that or I'll get fired. I glance at the digital clock on the bedside table.

9:00 flashes merrily in my face. Okay. Talk now.

"Um, so, what are you going to do about that?" I ask her weakly. _Great_. That's all I could come up with?!

"Well." Hanabi glares dangerously at me. " We could go shopping together. It's a good idea isn't it? I also hate the uniform my father assigned you...I'm gonna tell him you're free to wear anything you want, as long as it's designer." She stops to catch her breath, then she continues with as much vigour as before. " But, unfortunately, you don't have any designer clothing, so shopping is obviously the only way to relieve your problem." she stops and smiles at me. An evil smile.

"Go...shopping...together?" I repeat, the words sounding wrong in my mouth.

"No. Actually, we _SHOULD _go shopping together. I'll get father to excuse you for today." Then, without another word, Hanabi got up and walked to the door.

Just before she exited through my pale green door, she called out behind her shoulder. " Be changed in 10 minutes!"

...crap. Today is going to be a _long_ day...

* * *

_9 minutes later..._

After hunting through several piles of clothes, I finally decide to wear the purple halter neck top that was apparently _designer_, and my black jeans.

Grabbing a random panda handbag I got from a second hand shop, I quickly wedge on some old black boots. I don't even bother to comb my hair into it's usual buns.

I look at myself in the mirror before going out, and, with my reflection staring back at me, I feel a jolt of shock. My hair looks so limp...and my face is whiter than usual...

Oh God. No time to change anything. I have to go. Now.

I rush out. Crap. Neji.

Neji raises an eyebrow when he sees me. " Your hair looks very unhealthy today. But it smells quite nice...almost as nice as mine..."

...Jeez. Do _all_ of their compliments have to be based on something about them first? Even _hair_?!

"Thanks." I say sarcastically. " I use 'Wild Berry' shampoo and conditioner." I added.

"Hmm..." Neji says as he strides past me. " Certainly explains the sweet smell. Anyways, hope you surv-have fun with Hanabi today."

There's something weird in his voice I couldn't identify. Was it laughter? Annoyance? Hope?

And what did he want to say before he said 'have fun'? Surv?

Oh crap. Clammy sweat suddenly erupts over my forehead. Was that word supposed to be '_survive'_?

Well, I would never know, or _escape_, cause at that moment, Hanabi sprung out of nowhere and started dragging me towards the stairs.

"You needed much more work than I thought..." Hanabi muttered, her eyes running over my pale face and limp hair.

"...w-work?" I splutter out. Fuck.

"Uh huh." Hanabi nodded, looking at me like I was some deaf person. " Need to take you to the family hair dresser...he does wonders with the hair..." She trails off, looking thoughtful.

Ack! No way! I hate hair salons with their stupid smells and sharp scissors!!

Hanabi must have noticed the displeasure on my face because she grinned evilly. More evilly than she did in my room.

A fresh jolt of fear rushes through me.

"Sorry Tenten, I have to do this." She said as we stepped outside where a limo was waiting for us. " Us Hyuugas can't be seen with a pale helper with a bad hair-do _can_ we?" She glares hard at me.

"Um." I squeak out. " Of course not."

Great. Just _great_. I'm scared of a 10 year old...

Fuck that little kid...

Smiling triumphantly, Hanabi entered through the limo's door, the chauffeur already prepared and holding it open.

In the limo, all is silent.

After five minutes, I couldn't stand the silence anymore.

Desperately wanting to make conversation (even with Hanabi), I asked her a random question. " How early did you come into my room today?"

Hanabi looks out the window. " Quite early." She says to me, a smirk in her voice. " Around 5am."

WHAT THE FUCK?

She left at 9:00! 4 FREAKIN HOURS?!

"You're very funny when you're sleeping by the way." Hanabi turns to me now, a big grin on her face. "You talk."

"No!" I gasped, aware that my face was being drained of all the colour that was left in it. "What did I say?!"

Shit. Of course I know I talk in my sleep, Sakura and Ino used to tease me about it in sleepovers.

"Well." Hanabi said, a chilling glint in her eyes. "You said something about stupid cooking, then you went on about ranting how hot my cousin is..."

Oh no. Why God?! Did I do something to anger you?

_WHY?!_

"So..." I say, balling my hands into tight fists on my lap. " Did I say anything else?"

Hanabi's expression was suddenly pained. " No...nothing."

It was obvious to see that she was lying. But I didn't push it.

I sigh, propping my head hand with my hands, now out of their tight fists.

Sensing that Hanabi didn't want to talk anymore, I looked out the window. The trees and benches all went by in a blur.

Damnit...I really don't want a hair cut and new clothes...

Ah well. Look on the bright side! I'm probably going to go to all those designer places.

Versace, Gucci, H and M...Ino would be green with jealousy if she were here.

Laughing silently, I spent the rest of the ride thinking about Ino and Sakura, and when I would see them.

* * *

"Tenten, oi, Tenten!" I feel an arm shaking me. " WAKE UP!" A voice yells in my ears.

Fuck! Shit! Where's the fire!

My eyes shoot open and I can see Hanabi staring back at me with big, disapproving eyes.

Oh crap. Did I fall asleep?

"Yes. You did fall asleep." Hanabi tells me as I step out of the limo.

I did _not _just say that out loud...did I?

"C'mon." Hanabi says to me, shoving me inside a huge building which I immediately recognize at the Konoha Royal Mall.

My mouth falls open.

Me, Sakura and Ino have always walked past here to get to school (we live basically right next door to each other).

Anyways, back to the memory. We always imagined we were really rich people who could actually go inside and buy the clothes. The seriously expensive clothes...

A thought suddenly struck me. " Hanabi..." I gulp. " I don't have enough money to buy stuff from here..." I look down at my old boots, the black was near a fading point.

Hanabi sighed loudly. " Do you really think I'm that cruel?_ I'm_ paying of course...well at least from my dad's account." She smiles at me sweetly.

I open my mouth. " No Hanabi! Seriously, we can go to other places..." I trail off at her face.

Hanabi scowls. " You know, most girls would be swooning and jumping for this chance."

I'm not most girls I want to say...

Suddenly, Hanabi's face brightens. " Ah well. We're still going in and I'm still paying. You can always pay me back after you get your salary."

Blink blink. My salary? Oh right...my _salary_.

"Lets go then." I sigh, Hanabi dragging my arm looking very eager to shop with me...torture me...

* * *

_5 hours later..._

Oh my God...my body aches. Shopping with a freakin 10 year old is the most painful experience I've ever had. I thought my first time shopping at the Konoha Royal Mall would be unforgettable and magical. But no. A stupid, stuck-up 10 year old ruined it.

_"No! Get a shorter skirt! The denim one looked nicer! We should go back to Versace!"_

Hanabi's small, annoying voice is echoing through my mind.

I have about 6 huge shopping bags filled with a variety of shirts, skirts, dresses, pants, shoes...and the cost altogether? I'm scared just_ thinking_ about it.

"Wasn't that great?!" Hanabi's voice bursts my thought bubble as she plonks a cup of coffee in front of me. Her eyes are shining.

What the hell? She actually enjoyed shopping with me? Ino hates it since I don't really have my own opinions and I choose cheap stuff.

"Yeah." I say, nodding my head, trying an excited look. " We should do it again."

Hanabi nods her head up and down frantically. " Uh huh. It's much better than shopping with Hinata. She only chooses purple and gentle things..." Hanabi grimaced.

I manage to laugh with real humour. " Really? That suits her though." I say.

Hanabi looks thoughtful. " I guess so..." she suddenly looks up, slapping a hand to her mouth and startling me. " We have to go handbag shopping! I can't believe I forgot! And the hair cut!" She hits the marble table with her fist, looking mad at herself.

Fuck...I was actually kinda happy she forgot about the hair cut...I don't even mind the handbag shopping...

"Nevermind." Hanabi looks up with a superior air around her. She glances at her watch. " It's only 4:15...the hair cut will probably take 45 minutes...handbag shopping..." she looks up and sees my panda bag. She fakes a puke. " Needs a lot of work..." she mutters to herself.

I want to cry. I thought it was all over...I wouldn't mind going back to the Hyuuga Compound now even if I had to _cook_! Like _properly _cook, with all those weird gadgets and stoves and bla...not gather non-cook things again...

**Wants to cry**

Hanabi gets up, pushing her chair under the marble mosaic table. She whips out a small silver phone from her pocket.

"Hey Haru." she speaks into the phone. " Me and the helper are at the Marble Cafe right now. 7th floor. Come now and get our bags." She snaps her phone shut.

That's what she's calling me?! The _helper_?!

Fuck that little kid...stupid obnoxious 10 year old...

Hatsuharu is the driver by the way. Haru's his nickname. Quite hot...not as hot as Neji though...

A few minutes later, Hanabi smiles. I twist around in my chair to see Haru walking towards our table.

Hanabi speaks. " Haru. We'll be down by 5:30. Wait by the usual place."

"Yes Miss." Hatsuharu bows respectfully and effortlessly raises the six bulging bags of clothes. " I'll see you later." He winks at me.

I laugh weakly back. " See you.."

Hanabi watches with an arched eyebrow. " He's _waaay _too old for you." she tells me matter-of-factly.

I glare at her, doing my best Neji imitation. " I know. I was just being nice."

Hanabi glares back at me for about 2 thirds for a second, than shrugs. " We're going to the hairdressers'."

**Groan**

Why me...

* * *

_At the Hairdressers'_

"Ah! What a pretty helper! A bit sickly looking though...are you over working her already Hanabi sama?" A man with a moustache comes up to me happily. He looks very thin, but exuberantly cheerful. He also looks a bit foreign...

I assumed he was the 'family' hairdresser.

"Uh huh." Hanabi says uninterestedly, reading a Teen Magazine.

I sigh, looking at myself in the big mirror in front of me.

I'm wearing one of those stupid apron thingies that covers your clothes, I just took a stupid hair bath, and I feel like crap.

"Now lets see...I could do wonders with your hair!" He chirps, picking up layers of my hair and combing them down again. Pointless git.

"What exactly can you do to my hair Mr..." I trail off, pissed that I'm appearing like a dumb idiot. Not my fault I don't know his name...

He laughs loudly. One of those too-happy laughs...nothing like Hinata's.

"You can call me Giovanni!" He tells me, patting my head fondly.

I have a feeling I could actually get to like this guy...wait a second...Giovanni's not a Japanese name is it?

"Giovanni?" I say. Does he come from Italy or something? Explains why he doesn't look Japanese.

"Yes!" He smiles a big cheesy smile. " Giovanni."

"Okay, erm," I gulp. " So...Giovanni. What are you going to do with my hair?"

"Well...this chocolate colour is _verrryy _nice_ indeed_." He says to me, approval in his voice. " But it looks _verryyy_ limp...I must do something about that."

"Of course." I nod automatically. Is this the guy who makes Neji's hair so shiny? If he is, then by all means do that to my hair!

"Maybe some streaks would be nice too..." Giovanni says, scratching his chin.

"Huh!" I say, shocked. " No! Just comb it and stuff! Make it shiny, less limp!" I say desperately. No way was he going to destroy my hair with highlighted streaks.

"No can do. My mind is made up! You will be _verrryy_ happy when I'm done! Just like the old helper...a pretty one too..." He chuckles before going off to get something.

But, I swear, when Giovanni mentioned the old helper, in my mirror I saw Hanabi stiffen behind her magazine. Her knuckles turned white too. She was gripping the magazine so hard..._what happened?_ Seriously.

Not able to think anymore about it since Giovanni came bumbling back with a whole trayful of hair equipment, I closed my eyes tightly and awaited the worse.

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

"And voila!" Giovanni says, finishing the last blow dry to my air. " You can open your eyes now Tenten."

How does he know my name...oh yeah Hanabi told him while he was _streaking_ my hair. It was actually pretty quick...I think he used some sort of tea or something...something natural at least.

I didn't dare look at him do the horrible thing. Not wanting to, I open my left eye first. Then...my right eye.

My reflection was beaming back at me.

I gasp. I look...I look more bright. More colourful. More outgoing.

Caramel and honey streaks run through my chocolate hair, making a really nice contrast. My hair's all shiny too. Almost _glowing_. Not limp at all!

A grin is spreading wider and wider over my face. I can't wipe it off.

"Now you see?" Giovanni says dramatically. " You _must_ trust Giovanni!"

I giggle. " Now I know." I assured him, taking off my apron thing.

He smiles down at me, and out of the corner of my eye I see Hanabi making a choking gesture.

I ignore her pointedly and get up. " Well, gotta go buy handbags now!" I tell Giovanni, brushing my black jeans.

"Of course, of course." Giovanni says, and ushers me out. Hanabi's following us warily.

"Come again soon!" Giovanni calls out at me and Hanabi as we walk off.

"Okay!" I call back cheerfully. Unexpectedly, that was my favourite part of this trip so far...

Hanabi smirks at me. " You seem to have a thing for _older _people."

I look at her, not even bothering to be nice. '"Shut up."

* * *

Wow. Seriously, wow.

From all the shops I've been too, Jimmy Choo for shoes, Versace for jeans and shirts and dresses, Gucci for some jackets and elegant dresses, H and M for skirts and sleeveless tops, I have to admit, this place has to be my favourite.

I mean, handbags are hung all around the store. Even on the freakin _ceiling_! 'Handbag World' is _seriously_ Handbag World huh?

So, Jimmy Choo was a bit like this, a whole _entire _wall was covered in shoes. I mean, how can a whole entire all be covered in shoes...stupid shoes...Hanabi made me wear this stupid pair of six inch stiletto gold shoes...which we didn't even end up buying!

Hanabi notices my face and smiles triumphantly. She_ seems_ to have forgiven me about telling her to 'shut up'...

"The maximum of handbags that you can get is 10." Hanabi tells me firmly.

"10!" I splutter out, shocked. Crap. 10 freakin handbags? I've never really been one for handbags...

Something glints dangerously in her eyes. " I thought you'd react like that, so I also put a minimum."

"A minimum?" I squeak.

"Yup." Hanabi looks pleased with herself. " 3 is the minimum."

Fuck. 3? Wouldn't that still cost a lot...they're spending an awful lot of money on me...I wonder why.

"C'mon then!" Hanabi pushes me. " Chop chop! It's 5:10! I told Konan we'd be there by 5:30."

I wobble off, looking at all the handbags surrounding me. One particularly catches my eyesight.

It's Versace, that I know because of the Medusa Head on it.

The handbag is white. Kinda rumply at the top but I think it's made out of leather. There are goldy-bronze buckles on it and right in the middle there's a square with the trademark Medusa head on it. Framing around it are small bronze circles. It's really...it's really me.

Hanabi sees me staring at me and clicks her fingers. " Oi, Kana. This handbag please. A _new _one."

A girl with mid-length black hair comes up, picks the white Versace handbag off the hook delicately, then she makes her way to the back of the store.

Hanabi turns to smile at me. A real, sweet smile. " That was actually quite nice. You have taste when you show it."

I manage to give her a small smile before turning my attention back to the bags. I walk to the left side. I stroll up an down, inspecting all of the possible candidates.

Ah...I like this one. It's Prada and it's a shoulder bag. It's black too. Nylon black with shiny things on the side. I love Prada's logo. It stands out. There's also a black buckle to adjust the length of the strap. Hanabi sees me staring at this bag too and immediately, the girl called Kana comes and whisks it off.

1 more to go...

I walk to the back of the shop, evaluating my choices.

Pink? Nah. Hate pink. (No offence to pink lovers out there...)

Yellow? Love yellow, but that yellow is _waaay_ to bright.

Black? Already got one...

Wait a second...that ones nice. And it's not that expensive...I take a step closer and see it's LeSportsac.

It's really pretty, bursting with colour. There's an orange flower near the middle, all the colour erupting from it. There's a small pocket to put things in and a actual big pocket as well. I like it. It's unusual. It's cool.

When Kana finishes wrapping and bagging all the new handbags, me and Hanabi walk out together, heading to the carpark.

When we're waiting for the lift, Hanabi, almost looking like a nice, normal 10 year old grins at me. " That was faster than I expected. All of them I liked too...are you sure you didn't want anymore? You seemed like you were having fun."

I nod. " I'm sure I didn't want anymore." Then I laughed. " But I have to admit, it was fun."

Hanabi giggles. A cute bubbly giggle. I guess all Hyuugas laugh and giggle differently...

"There _are _perks working for the Hyuugas." Hanabi tells me, her eyes suddenly serious.

"Yeah..." I say, stepping into the lift and looking out it's glass walls.

"Uh huh. You understand those perks..._right_?" Hanabi asks me, some weird emotion in her voice that I couldn't place.

Uh oh. I sense trouble.

I turn to stare at her. "What is it?" I ask, trying not to sound too curious. "You sound weird."

"You understand _right_?" She presses on, a determined look in her pale eyes.

I sigh. " Of course I understand. I'm working for one of the richest families in Japan for God's sake."

Hanabi seems to like my answer. " So you understand why we're going to Phuket the day after tomorrow and why _you_ have to come _with us_ right?"

"Yeah, of course." I say, waving my hand dismissively.

Then...a few seconds later, what she said sinks in.

"WAIT WHAT?"

* * *

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed my second chapter! Please do the same for this one.**

**I'll try to update by next week...**

**Please read and review! :)**


	4. So called 'Independence'

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 4**

Awww...fuck it. Of all the crap crap crap crap days in the whole of my crappy life, Hanabi chose yesterday, _right after _a shopping trip, to tell me that we're going to freakin Phuket. I would normally be delighted with this, but this is for a freakin _JOB_!

I mean, what the hell? I've only been working here around 2 days, and Hanabi decides to tell me that they're going to Phuket on holiday! With me!

You know the only reason they're bringing me is because they have to be 'independent'.

IS INDEPENDENT BRINGING YOUR HELPER ON HOLIDAY WITH YOU?! HUH? HUH?!

Okay, Tenten. Calm down...do yoga...meditation...

"Knock knock."

I look up, disgruntled. "Come in."

My door opens and in pops Neji's head. Damn him and his smirking face...

"Tenten." He says to me, nodding.

"Yeah?" I say, getting off my bed to bow. " What's up?"

Neji's smirk gets wider. " I need you to pack my suitcase."

WHAT! WHAT! Be freakin _independent _and pack your own freakin suitcase!

"Fine." I manage to say through gritted teeth.

Neji smiles a rich bastard smile.

"NO!" A high voice suddenly screams. I jump up, covering my ears. What a voice.

Neji scowls. " I got here first. First come first serve." he says to someone I can't see...

"No fair! Tenten! Help me first!" Hanabi reveals herself by sticking her own head into my room.

"No." Neji growls. " First come first serve." He repeats stonily.

Now Hinata's soft voice joins the conversation. "Pack your own suitcases!" I hear her scolding Hanabi and Neji. She doesn't sound that scary and tough though...I guess Hinata is supposed to always be nice and never mean...

Maybe that's why she gets the same, stubborn and immediate response from each of them. " No."

Neji and Hanabi proceed to glower at each other.

Damn them and their stupid glower-ing...I need to pack my own freaking suitcase too!

Hinata looks at me pityingly before going back to her own room.

Before her lavender door closes shut on me, I hear her calling out behind her shoulder. " I'll pack my own suitcase Tenten!"

I smile...then frown. That means I only have _one _nice boss. But I suppose Hanabi and Neji can be quite nice too when they aren't forcing me to pack suitcases...or anything else...

Oh fuck it.

"Look." I say, waving my hands to get attention. No such response.

Okay. I am getting pissed off. " Hello! Stop glaring at each other and look at me!" I say, raising my voice.

Hanabi and Neji snap out of their trances and glare at me.

"Look." I say to Hanabi first. " I'll help Neji pack first then I'll help you okay? He came here first after all." I try smiling at her.

Hanabi scowls but then nods. " Okay..." She says in a not-so-sure-about-her-decision voice. "I'll choose some clothes first and put them on my bed."

"Okay." I say before walking to get a comb. Hanabi skips off, looking a bit more cheerful.

Neji arches one of his eyebrows on his perfect face. " Smooth." he tells me, nodding in approval. " She never listens to me."

"I can see why." I say warily, dragging a comb through my hair.

The sides of Neji's mouth twitch. He almost smiles. His eyes widen in surprise. " Your hair is different. It's nicer, colourful...and less limp." He adds as an afterthought.

"Gee Neji." I say, putting my panda comb down. " Thanks for the compliment."

"No problem." Neji flashes a perfect white smile at me and I freeze to catch my breath.

Fuck. Why can't I smile like that? Why does there have to be someone so breathtakingly handsome in the world...in _my_ room?

"Tenten?" Neji sounds confused now. He's at the door. " Aren't you coming to my room to help me pack?"

His room?! Seriously! Cool! I've never seen it before, it's always locked...

"Coming." I tell him. " You go first." I have to wipe my blush off my face...

"Okay." Neji walks out, closing the door behind him.

"Phew." I flop back onto my untidy bed and stare at myself in the mirror opposite me on the wall.

Shit. I'm still in my pajamas?! My_ panda_ pajamas?!

Okay. Get changed now.

I dash too my closet, but suddenly I remember the shopping trip yesterday. Cautiously, I head towards the six designer bags in the corner of my room (I didn't bother unpacking them yet) and crouch down beside one.

Reaching my hand inside, I pull out a white jean skirt and a light blue sleeveless shirt. The shirt has a yellow and pink butterfly flying up the side.

Hmm...I put it on experimentally and take a peek at myself in the mirror.

Wow. I don't look too bad actually. The white jean skirt goes up to my knees about, and the light blue makes a nice mixture of colour. I grin stupidly.

Shoes.

I grab into another bag and pull out wedge sandals. They aren't that high thank God. And they have a cute little diasy on the toe.

I slip the sandals onto my feet and then tie my hair up into a high pony tail. I take another glance at myself in the mirror.

I'm reformed! I look great!

Okay. Ready to go help Neji. Help Neji pack.

Taking one last deep breath before I open my pale green door, I stepped out into the open.

* * *

I knock on the bare white door softly. No answer.

I knock three times, louder.

OPEN YOU STUPID MORON.

"Come in." I hear Neji's muffled voice. I wonder what he's doing...suffering for once?

Not really wanting to, I twist the door knob and step into his room. 'Wow' is the first thing that comes to m mind.

Everything is white. There's a white carpet covering the entire floor. In the right corner there's an invitingly big white leather sofa. His desk must have been some shade of pale wood before but now it has a coat of pale, soft white. His chair and bed are also white...but you know, his room is all white, but somehow I think they're all different colours...I must be hallucinating. I turn around to get away from all the white. I gasp.

Neji's entire back wall is like, almost all glass. Like an enlarged window. It's so beautiful. You can see mountains and treetops. On the sides, elegant white curtains are hanging.

I hear a sharp intake of breath behind me. I whip around to see Neji staring at me. Staring at my...my _legs_?!

I bet my face is turning a nice shade of rosy pink right now...okay whatever. Talk!

"Soo..." I say awkwardly." Where's your suitcase?"

Neji, tearing his eyes away from me points to the left. " There."

I glance over. Oh. White suitcase. No wonder I didn't see it...it blends in with the freakin white carpet. How does Neji manage to keep his room so clean anyways?

Neji suddenly breaks our silence by asking me a rheatorical question. " You look nice. Did you buy those clothes yesterday?"

Shit...rosy pink to tomato red...

"Yeah." I say, crouching down to open the suitcase. Operation hide blush...

"Thank Hanabi for actually making me look reasonable." I say, smiling.

Neji chuckles. It's a low sound, but somehow warm. My smile widens as I look at him. "So, what are we going to pack first?"

* * *

_45 minutes later..._

"Phew!" I say, mopping my forehead. " That took a long time."

Neji flops onto the carpet next to me, nodding. " Hn."

You know, Neji has a lot of white clothes...some are black though...and some jeans. But, mostly white. White sweaters, white shirts, white shoes...his pants were black or jeans though. I guess Neji doesn't like being too colourful...I wonder why...

"Anyways," I say, getting up and brushing my skirt. " I got to go before Hanabi throws a tantrum." I laugh.

Neji grins as me as I go out. Hey, it might be a small grin but whatever!

Hyuuga Neji was grinning at me! _ME_!

Almost skipping and wanting to sing out for joy, I run over to Hanabi's black door.

Jeez...why is Hinata the only one with colour sense...

I push the door open, not bothering to knock. 'Hanabi?"

Hmmm...I have to admit, I like Hanabi's room. It's a bit black and goth for a mere 10 year old, but there are also some black and white toys on her shelves (which are painted black). I look down at the carpet which has a Ying and Yang symbol on it. There's also a cool four poster bed with matching black curtains right in the middle of the room...

"Hello! Tenten!" Hanabi's voice snaps me out of admiring her room. "Need help here!"

I turn and sigh. She just _had _to have a black suitcase didn't she? I'm betting all my money Hinata has a lavender one...

Hanabi walks towards me and grabs my hands. " C'mon! We gotta pack!" she tells me, sounding cutely excited.

I look down at her fondly. Well, she may be a really obnoxious and stuck-up 10 year old, but when you get to know her it's okay.

"Look!" She says to me, stopping in front of her bed and pointing down at it. " I put all the summer clothes I liked there."

"Hmm..." I say, letting go of her hand and walking around the bed in circles, pretending to inspect them. I'm teasing her.

I'm happy to say she has some nice, colourful clothes. Unlike somebody else I know...hint hint.

There's a really nice blue summer dress, sleeveless. Next to it, lies a pink top with a butterfly on it. Some other short sleeved shirts are lying around too...Black jeans are strewn across the bed, along with a few faded blue jeans. There's an assortment of skirts, ranging from the brightest of yellow to the darkest of purple. Some hair accessories are also scattered around.

Hanabi tugs at my skirt, looking anxious." So...? Do you like any?"

"Well..." I tease her even further, looking concerned. This makes her look even more worried. I burst out laughing.

"Yeah of course I like your clothes!" I tell her. " They're all _designer _after all."

Hanabi giggles." So which ones should I bring?"

"All." I said firmly, already folding her jeans and placing them at the bottom of the suitcase. Thank God I know how to _fold _something.

Hanabi smiles at me. " Cool. I was thinking about bringing all of them too. I'm only gonna bring two pairs of shoes though...the ones I'm wearing on the plane and a pair of sandals."

She walks over to her closet (which is black) and opens it, revealing tiny, perfect little rows of shoes. I gape.

"Well?" Hanabi stares at me weirdly. " Which pair of sandals?"

My blank mind suddenly kicks into action, assessing all the sandals my eyes can see.

Waay too pink...

Too yellow, won't match with anything...maybe if it were lighter..?

Purple? She has a few brighter clothes...it really won't go...

Oh my God. I spy the most perfect pair on sandals ever to be spied on...did that make sense? Oh, whatever.

I hurry across the room to grab a pair of white sandals with just the right splash of colour on the sides. It's too cute for words...plus it'll match with almost anything. Even the black. It'll make a good contrast. Black against white. Zen.

"Hanabi, how about these?" I say enthusiastically, holding up the sandals I chose

Hanabi glances over at me from her suitcase. " Yeah okay. They're quite nice...I never noticed I had those before..." I hear her muttering before she turns back to her suitcase.

...stupid rich people with too many pairs of shoes...

I hunt out a plastic bag to store the bags in, then I put them at the bottom of the suitcase.

Hanabi looks at my questioningly. " Not the top?"

Jeez...and here I thought she was smart...

"No." I manage to say kindly and without smirking. " They should go at the bottom cause then it'll be less dirty. Plus, heavy things always go at the bottom."

"Ahh..." Hanabi says understandingly. " I'll remember that!"

"I'm sure you will." I say thoughtfully as I stuff her skirts in together. "I'm sure you will..."

* * *

_Half an hour later..._

Phew. Done.

Packing with Hanabi is actually quite fun. She doesn't bother you...and she plays nice music on her laptop too...

What should I do now? Cook lunch or pack my own suitcase?

I take a peek at the clock. '12:11' I read.

Hmm...I still have time. Lunch is only at 1:30 and I can always just whip up a salad or something...it's just cutting weird assortments of veggies right?

Sighing, I walk back to my room and lug out my panda suitcase from the cupboard.

I toss almost all my new clothes into the right side of my suitcase, leaving the left side empty for now.

I take a look in the shoe bag. What shoes should I bring...I'll wear my really cool new Versace boots on the plane and for Phuket...and brink these nice not-so-high-heeled shoes with an open toes area. It's gold with rainbow markings on the straps. One of the pairs I chose myself and without Hanabi...

I fling them into a plastic bag, and soon, my suitcase is full. Full of jeans, shirts, skirts, hair ties...whatever I could think of. And, of course, the one pair of shoes at the bottom. I sigh, flopping onto my bed. I check the digital watch after a while of relaxation.

'12:25' blinks in my face. See? _This_ is the difference with packing by myself and helping rich people pack. 14 minutes.

I sigh, getting up from the bed reluctantly and going out. I have to cook lunch don't I...

Dejectedly, I head to the kitchen to see somebody else inside, already cooking.

I gasp in surprise. " Hinata? What are you doing here? You're not packing?"

Hinata turns and smiles demurely at me. " I just finished. I though you would be tired after helping Neji nii san and my little sister pack, so I decided to cook lunch."

She missed out the bit where I had to pack my own suitcase...fuck it.

"Oh thanks." I say positively. " What are you cooking by the way?"

It smells really tasty...and cheesy...

"Macaroni and cheese!" Hinata says happily to me.

I see...that explains the cheesy smell. "Ah...I'll set up the table."

"Okay." Hinata nods and continues to stir her sauce. I see the milk and cheese lying abandoned on the counter.

After setting the table about for three, I pick the ingredients off the counter to put back in the fridge.

Fuck! Toe just caught very pointy edge of counter. FUCK FUCK FUCK...should _not_ have worn sandals today...

Hinata notices my limping and the obvious pain in my face.

"Are you okay Tenten? What's wrong!" She sounds worried.

Shit...my poor tootsie...

"Nothing." I say squeezing my eyes shut, trying to get rid of the pain. " Just bumped really hard into something..."

"Oh." Hinata still looks worried. " Do you need some ice?"

"No. I'm fine." I tell her, going to sit down.

I see her still looking at me. I sigh. "Seriously. I'm fine. Go on with the macaroni and cheese."

Hinata, not looking very happy, turns back to the stove.

I rub my toe which is very red. Sheesh, stupid counters. Stupid fuckin granite pointy counters...

Suddenly, Neji and Hanabi waltz into the kitchen.

Neji raises his signature eyebrow at me. Hanabi just laughs.

Fuck them. I'm in _pain _here!

Gah. Whatever. Be_ polite _Tenten.

"Sorry." I mumble. " I just needed to sit down..."

"It's okay." Neji says, shaking his head in disbelief. "How many times are you going to get hurt here? Lets just hope you don't fall of the plane...or make it crash..."

I know he meant it as a joke, but I still glare at him.

Hinata comes around with steaming hot bowls of macaroni and cheese. " Neji nii san, that wasn't very nice." She says as she hands Neji his bowl.

"Hn." Neji says, sitting down and digging into the meal.

I stare at the macaroni and cheese longingly, my stomach was grumbling.

Hinata saw what I was staring at and laughed. " Tenten, if you were hungry, all you had to do was ask."

Why didn't ya say so before?!

"Can I have some macaroni?" I ask immediately, using my hopeful puppy eyes.

Everyone bursts out into laughter. A chorus that's in perfect tune. Hinata and Hanabi soprano, Neji bass.

Hinata goes back to the stove and spoons out a large amount of macaroni and cheese for me.

She places the bowl in front of me and smiles. "Eat."

More than happily, I oblige.

* * *

_Next morning...at 4:00..._

"RIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNGG RIIINNNNGGG!"

For fuck's sake...what the hell is that?!

"RRRIIIIINNNGGG!!"

My alarm clock? What the hell! I didn't even set it yesterday! WHAT THE FUCK!

I shoot off my pillow and grab my alarm clock, searching for the 'off' switch. I find it and press it, relieved. Then, I notice the purple stick-it note on the clock's face.

Curiously, I snatch the note off and start to read. The writing is a really nice italic. No guess who wrote it huh?

Purple paper...nice handwriting...Hinata...

I skim the small piece of paper quickly.

_Tenten, I'm so sorry we forgot to tell you yesterday the plane to Phuket is leaving at 6! We have to be the airport by 4:45. Normally, we could go anytime we want, but you know this time we have to be independent so we have to go on a proper plane...ugh. Not private. Anyways, you were so tired last night you just fell asleep. Neji nii san carried you to your bed, but I had to set you clock so you would wake up. I hung up a fresh set of clothes in your closet. See you at outside the house at 4:15! P.S. We got your suitcase already! :)_

No time to feel embarrassed that Neji carried you. Must be on time.

I glance at the clock instinctively. SHIT. 4:06?

Crap. Get changed...

I fling myself off the bed and run over to the closet.

Oh great Hinata. You just had to pick a dress didn't you...

Disgruntled, I delicately pick the strapless light yellow dress off the hanger and slip it on. Sighs...I chose this dress but whatever...I wasn't planning on ever wearing it...

FUCK. 4:10! Go to bathroom now.

Rushing, I speedily brush my teeth and splash some water on my face. I stick on the pair of wedge sandals I wore yesterday and hurriedly, I drag my panda comb through my hair and stick a random yellow hair band on. I grab my new white Versace bag, stick my mobile phone, comb, passport and make-up in it, then dash out.

I run down the stairs and jog to the huge doors, gasping for breath. Hinata, Neji and Hanabi are all waiting.

Neji chuckles when he sees me. " You're actually on time."

"Are you okay?" worry clouds Hinata's eyes. I guess I must look a bit red...well, in my defense I_ have_ been _running _at 4 something in the morning! Sheesh.

Hanabi looks at me with satisfaction. " I knew that dress would look nice! And that handbag is a good match!"

I have no energy to snap at her now...

Still trying to catch my breath, I usher everyone into the limo and, thank God, I'm able to sit down.

Breathe in...out...in...out...

Okay. I feel better.

Hmmm...I take peeks around the limo.

Wow. Seriously, are all limousines this big? It's magnificent...wait, what the hell? Is that a mini bar?!

My thoughts are interrupted by Hanabi and Neji grumbling and complaining. Well, Neji just making harsh comments and Hanabi complaining. I shut up to listen.

"I can't believe father is making us ride first class and not on our private plane!" Hanabi wails.

"I know." Neji crosses his arms, his brow furrowed. " What was he _thinking_?"

Hinata nods silently, looking serious.

"If Hiashi sama wanted us to be independent, I could have flown the plane by myself!" Neji says, a fierce look on his face.

For fuck's sake! This is what it's all about?

Flying first class is great! And expensive! How the fuck could that be independent?!

Neji suddenly smirks at me, mistaking my confused expression. " Don't worry Tenten, I wouldn't be able to bear thinking about poor you in economy class. I got you a first class ticket as well."

Gee thanks Neji.

"Thanks." I mutter. Stupid, stupid, rich bastard...

Hinata and Hanabi laugh in harmony. I manage a small smile when Neji hands me my 'first class' ticket.

I stick it in my handbag, thinking.

Jeez...independent for me _is _economy class...or bus...or just plain walking...

Sighing, I prop myself up on my elbows, staring out the window.

I still have a lot to learn about the rich and their lives...

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Please read and review! :)**


	5. Kisa and Sai

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Chapter 5**

Oh my God. This place is so beautiful.

Sure it took us like 5 freakin long hours to come here ( maybe I'm exaggerating..) but I just love it!

"Welcome to Banyan Tree Resort." A friendly looking Thai women greets us as we walk into the open lobby. This resort is just...breath taking. It's just like you're out in nature. Everything is lovely and wooden...there's a huge square pong thingy and the lagoona is right there! The temple-like lobby is flanked with other open area buildings. The breakfast area...some bar that overlooks the lagoona...I could live in this place.

Hinata smiles. " It's not our holiday house, but it is beautiful." She says, looking around.

I sigh then without meaning to, grin. They're rich people. Of course they think a 6 star hotel is 'acceptable'.

I look over at Neji who's at the receptionist table. " Yes please. One camp bed in the living room in our villa...for the helper yes..." I catch wads of his conversation and scowl. For the helper? Damn him to the deepest pit in hell...

Hanabi suddenly tugs at my arm. " When we finish looking at our villa, lets come back here to eat lunch! It'll be cool! It's so pretty!" She looks so enthusiastic, I can't say no.

I smile brightly and say, " Sure."

"Cool!" She grins before skipping off to investigate the square pond. I sit back down on a nice squishy sofa. Bliss.

I watch Hanabi warily for a while. She's hyper. Too hyper. Dah fuck...she better not fall in. I'll have to get in and get wet too...in my new dress! Gasp!

Out of the corner of my eye, I notice a kind-looking Thai women wearing a long purple dress with short sleeves coming towards us. In her right hand there are flower necklace thingies. So colourful.

When she reached us, she handed one flower necklace to each of us, smiling and asking questions like how long we were staying and stuff...she's good at acting genuinely interested and stuff. I bet she's really bored...but at least she's making an effort.

I lift the flower necklace to my nose, take a sniff and gasp. OH MY GOD!

Smells so freakin good! Better than any perfume I have! I take a closer look to the nbecklace and see that it's made with an assortment of different flowers. Small white ones were seen the most, making the whole circular neck. Purple flowers next...it smelled heavenly.

A Thai man suddenly comes up to us. Huh. Thai men are quite good looking...

"You're villa is ready. Please come with me." He says to Neji, smiling with perfect white teeth.

"Of course." Neji flashes his oh-so-rare smile.

We follow the guy out of the already outside lobby. There's a buggy waiting for us.

"I bags middle seat with Hinata!" Hanabi practically yells, jumping onto the middle seat section.

Hinata sighs before sitting down next to her little sister.

Neji walks to sit at the front with the driver. " So do you think I could rent or buy a buggy...?" I hear him asking.

I sigh before clambering onto the back seat. It's cool. All the other seats are facing the front but I can see what's going on in the back from here...

I can't help but feel happy and elated. Phuket is just so..bright and sunny! It makes me feel really cheerful.

...okay my cheerful facade won't last long if this buggy won't stop. Why is our villa so freakin far away from the lobby?!

I force a smile onto my face, looking at the things we pass by...people in hats...another buggy...a golf course...winding path...

Finally, after 4 freakin minutes we come to a stop. If we ever have to_ walk_ to the lobby I will kill myself...

The Thai man smiles widely. " The Deluxe Two Bedroom Pool Villa is newly constructed." He tells us proudly. " We hope you enjoy your stay." He hands keys over to Neji and then he says, " I'll ask about renting a buggy."

"Thank you." Neji says courteously. Hmpf.

The Thai man drives away in the buggy. We're all left outside the villa.

Hmm...I have got to say I like it. It's big and beautiful. Just like Phuket. And it looks very tropical...and did I hear that guy say pool?!

A freakin private pool all to ourselves?! Good thing I brought a swimsuit...oh crap. Wait. Did I?

"Tenten." Neji's voice cuts my sudden thought off abruptly. " Get in the fuckin villa. Don't just stand there."

I frown at him before stamping in. " Fucktard..." I mutter.

Oh. My. God.

I look at my surroundings in awe. What the hell is this place? It's just too...too great! It's...it's luxurious!

Neji smirks at my astonished face. " Like what you see?" He asks me casually.

"Yeah." I say truthfully. My eyes suddenly land on a small white camp bed in the corner next to the sofa. I smiled. Trust Neji to get me a camp bed...

I walked through the living room, looking out the glass doors. I opened the sliding glass doors, staring longingly to the blue ripples in the huge pool.

At the head of the pool, there is a temple thing with two sun bathing chairs in it. Four chairs and a matching table are also included on the other side of the pool.

Suddenly, I hear Neji's voice. " I have the master bedroom." He calls out. I look behind me. He wasn't there...where the hell was he?

WHAT THE FUCK? I look to the head of the pool where there is a big ledge you can step on with water. Neji was on that ledge. How the fuck did he get there?

Then I realize the big wooden doors behind him.

He grins at me. " I have my own private entrance."

I scowled and walked back inside, making sure to slam the sliding glass doors as loud as I could.

Suddenly, Neji appears in the sunny corridor of the villa. I look up and glare at him, fluffing out my white pillows.

He opens his mouth. "Indulge in double the luxury, and twice the tranquillity, of these splendidly appointed Asian villas. The classic 2-bedroom villas have been reinvented with russet and marble interiors, and refreshed by silky Thai furnishings and chic living accents." He takes a deep breath and smirks at me. "The LCD TV offers cutting edge entertainment indoors, while outdoors a private garden is livened by a lap pool and bubbly jet-pool tub. Other amenities include a fully equipped kitchenette, dining patio, unique outdoor Thai sala and outdoor showers. Twin delights at every turn add up to a multiple of reasons to bask under the saffron hues of Phuket's beautiful sunsets."

...What the hell? Did he memorize all that crap?

"I'm a genius." Neji says matter-of-factly as he turns back to head to his room.

I follow him. I want to see Hinata's and Hanabi's room!

Jeez. I love everything about this villa. There are glass panels in the freakin corridor too! It's just too much!

I notice the two huge sliding doors in the middle of the corridor. I walk over to it and knock cautiously.

"Hanabi? Hinata?" I ask, my voice even.

"Come in!" Hanabi's voice calls out loudly.

I slide the huge doors open with great force. Awww...this room is so sweet. There are twin beds with a table in between. The blankets are white but there is a silk coverlet with a red pattern. There's a TV in the corner and they have an outdoor shower and an indoor bathroom. Cool.

Hinata suddenly emerges from the bathroom. " You're sharing a bathroom with us!" She tells me, her face shining. She doesn't seem to mind much about this independent issue anymore...

"Did you see that door in the beginning of the corridor?" Hinata asks me, cocking her head to one side.

"What door?" I say, sticking my head back out the door. I spy a door.

"Ahhh..." I say, trying to look smart. " Yes. The door. Of course. What about it?"

"It's a second door to our bathroom, so that's an easy access for you." Hanabi says, smiling.

"Oh good!" I say, surprised. This villa's design was well thought out...

"Tenten! I need you help." Neji's head could be seen.

"I'm coming..." I say. I bet Neji's room is huge and really elegantly furnished...

At the end of the short corridor, I slid open the small wooden door and gasp.

What the hell?! Neji has this whole room to _himself_?!

"Tenten." Neji says to me, beckoning me over to the bed. By the way, the bed is freakin huge. Looks like a 5 times bigger version of Hinata's bed...and there are two comfy looking chairs in front of his bed with a table between them! And he has a TV too!

"What." I say, still annoyed at the fact Neji got such a big room compared to my tiny camp bed.

"I need your help." He says to me again.

"With what!?" I'm getting pissed idiot...answer me now...

"Well..." Neji looks up with a dangerous glint in his eyes. Aw crap. I know that look...

"The lobby just called...they agreed to give us our own private buggy as long as we pay an extra 500 baht per night." he tells me, looking down at his black shirt.

...so?

"So what does that have to do with me?" I ask him. Please don't say what I think you're abo-

"Walk to the lobby and get the buggy for us." he turns to me. " You _do _know how to drive right?"

I feel insulted. " Of course I know." I snap at him. "Let me just change my shoes and I'll go."

...I didn't bring any sports shoes...

I growl angrily before turning back to Neji. I remember helping him pack some Nike shoes...

"Neji lemme borrow your sport shoes." I say to him, walking to his white suitcase.

"Yeah sure." Neji waves his hand. " Go ahead."

Once I fished out the shoes, I slammed the suitcase down as hard as I could and then I stomped out.

I kicked my sandals off, shoved the sport shoes on and grabbed a green hair tie from my bag. I tie my hair up in a high ponytail before rushing out, grabbing the keys from the counter top.

Fuck Neji...it's so freakin hot...people probably think I'm some kind of suicidal idiot who wants to get sun stroke...

Finally, after a brisk 9 minute sprint, I reached the lobby. I should've changed out of this stupid dress...

I jogged over to the reception table, panting slightly.

The women behind the counter looks alarmed. She quickly says something to the man next to her in thai. He nods before running off.

"Can I help you?" She asks me, a smile plastered on her face.

"Yes please." I say, trying to reply a smile. " I came here for a buggy...you know, Mr. Hyuuga."

Once I said Neji's name, the receptionist nodded her head immediately. "Of course. Just wait."

She calls someone and blabbers in fast thai. After she hangs up, she looks at me. " The buggy will be prepared in 10 minutes."

10 FUCKIN MINUTES?! ARE YOU FREAKIN ME?!

Okay Tenten...deep breaths...

Inhale...exhale...repeat...

"Of course." I say calmly, still smiling sweetly.

I plonk myself down on a chair, sweating profusely.

Suddenly, the Thai man appears out of nowhere holding a cold-looking cup of orange juice.

You gotta love thai people...

I accept the orange juice with gratitude. I sip it eagerly, swooning at the nice sweet cold taste. Delicious!

"Tenten?!" A surprised voice suddenly breaks my cool bubble. A surprised, very familiar voice.

I look up, scowling. I almost choke on my orange juice.

"S-Sai?!" I splutter out, gasping for breath. Sai walks over to me and thumps me hard on the back. OWW. Did he have to be so hard?

"Tenten? What are you doing here?" Sai asks me, his eyes wide.

Ino check: Sai is a new guy at my school be the way...I was the person that the teacher chose to show him around. He's quite nice. If not a bit pale...and I still don't know why he moved to our school...his family is in Neji's league! They are seriously rich...I know my school is one of the best, but...I never understood why Sai moved when he was already in some rich ass school.

"I'm here working." I say defiantly. Please don't ask me what wor-

"What work?" Sai asks me, his voice was light, but I could see the curiousity raging inside.

"...a helper for the Hyuugas." I sigh out, taking another gulp of orange juice.

His eyes narrow. " The Hyuugas? Like Neji Hyuuga and his cousins...?" There's something about his voice I don't like...

"Yeah." I say, now I'm the curious one...

"What's wrong with the Hyuugas?" I ask him, pressing on. " Did you know them?"

Sai backtracks hastily. " Nothing, nothing...so you're like a babysitter?"

I scowl at his term. " Yeah." I say. " A damn good babysitter."

He laughs, his expression entertained. He was having fun. And I have to admit, having a break was fun for me too...

"So Sai, you're here for summer hols?" I ask him, cocking my head to one side.

Sai looks deep into my eyes. " Yeah. I love this place...I come here every summer." He adds.

I grin at him. " That's cool. I just arrived and I think it's really great too."

"Really? That's cool. We should meet up some-" Sai got cut off by a deep sound. The sound of growling.

"Tenten..." Neji's voice sounded deadly, but I could hear a trace of worry in it. " What are you doing with _him_?"

Sai smiles cheerfully. " We were just talking! Well see you later Tenten!" He waves at me brightly before walking off.

"What are you doing Neji?!" I hiss. " I was having fun!" I glare at Neji. Hard.

"Sorry if I was actually worried about you!" He spat back at me, shoving me in the buggy.

I fell silent. " You were worried about me?" I ask in a tiny voice.

"What do you think?" Neji seemed to have calmed down. " You didn't come back after 15 minutes! I thought you tripped or got hit in the head with a golf ball...with your luck who knows?"

I'm too touched to feel annoyed." You know Neji, I think you're really nice." I say to him, nodding.

He chuckles in response. " Really? Most people don't feel that way."

"Because you don't show them your nice side...you only show 'I'm a bastard' side.."

Neji's face suddenly morphs into a frown, his brow furrowed. " What were you doing with Sai?"

He pronounced Sai's name as if it was a bad thing. A bad omen.

I frowned back. " Why is it your business?" I say, my voice harsh.

Neji winces. " Sorry. I just don't...trust him."

"Leave it to me to trust my own friends Neji." I snap, turning away from him...we'll be back at the villa soon. I'll avoid him there. HA!

"He _was_ my friend." Neji tells me quietly, parking in front of the villa.

"Oh he was, was he?" My voice was mocking. " Like the old helper was? Did all your friends turn on you or something? You never talk about them!"

Once I saw his furious expression, I knew I had stepped over the line.

He snatched the keys out of my hand and then, without a word he unlocked the door and stalked to his room.

I'm horrified. Horrified at myself.

Why did I do that? Was I feeling that mean? That spiteful?

Feeling immensely guilty and...pained I curled up on my small campbed.

Without warning, something heavy pounces on me. "Lets go get a dinner reservation Tenten!"

Hanabi. I smile weakly. I need to get out of here evn though I just came back.

"Yeah." I say to her, getting up and holding her hand. " We'll take the buggy."

"Okay!" Hanabi ran to the door, dragging me with her. "I get to drive!"

* * *

_Neji's Room..._

**Normal POV**

Neji was staring out the window, the expression in his eyes unfathomable.

In his hand was a scrunched up and crumpled picture.

The picture had a lady in it. She looked friendly and pretty, her blue eyes laughing and her shortish black hair tied up in a ponytail. She was staring straight at the camera when the picture was taken.

At the bottom of the picture, a name was written out in elegant script.

_'Kisa'_...

* * *

**Sai will come back later on...I hope. I like Sai.**

**Anyways, a big thank to all my previous reviewers!**

**Please read and review! :)**


	6. Getting Closer

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 6**

Oww...my head aches...

Huh? Where am I?

...oh yeah. Phuket. What time is it?

I glanced at my wristwatch, head throbbing...what did I do last night...!?

6:38. Great...WHAT THE HELL IS THE ACTUAL PHUKET TIME THEN? I DON'T KNOW HOW TO CONVEY STUPID JAPAN TIME TO PUKET TIME!!

...my eye suddenly catched something. A note!

...and a laptop? What?

I picked the note up, curious. My hazel eyes ran over it quickly.

_Tenten, I heard you talking in your sleep last night...you seemed really worried about two people...Ino and Sakura?_

Oh fuck. Yes. Ino and Sakura! E-mails! Shit...

_So I left my laptop in your care...use it to check your e-mails...by the way, I set your watch to Thai time, so you don't have to worry. Hinata._

Phew. Thank you God...I mean, Hinata.

I grabbed his laptop and clambered off my bed. It was too nice a day to check emails inside. The birght rays of the glowing, fiery sun were already shining through the glass sliding doors.

I slipped my bare shoes into a pair of sandals, and then I carefully tiptoed outside. I have to remember Neji has that stupid private door he can go through...

Walking out of the villa, I smiled as the hot air and bird chirping greeted me. Phuket was relaxing.

I made my way up the small stairs and into the podium where two deck chairs with towels were. I put Hinata's laptop softly onto the wooden table between and then I sat down onto one of the deck chairs. Ahh...so soft! I put the blue towel over my lap and then placed Hinata's laptop on top. This is nice.

As her computer was turning on, I admired all the plants around me. They were all so colourful! So full so life!

Ah...fuck. What was my password again...?!

Shit shit shit...oh yeah! I remembered!

Who's smart now...hehe...

Hurriedly, I typed in 'tentenrulessoeatthedirt'

...okay, I know, long and lame password...but it's true so ha!

OH MY GOD. Crap.

My inbox has 106 messages. 53 each from Ino and Sakura...oh wait. Some are from Naruto too...

They're probably worried to death...sticking my tongue out, I clicked on the most recent message from Sakura.

_Waaaah! Tenten! Are you dead! COME BACK!!_

Eyebrow twitches...

_We're missing you here! Is the high life with Hyuugas getting you all pig-headed and obnoxious!? I hope not! What do you think about the cute guy I was telling you about before huh? The raven hair and the dark onyx eyes...KAWAII NE?_

She found a guy already?! WHAT THE HELL...how long have I been out of touch?!

_Anyways, Ino keeps getting panic attacks nowadays...especially when she sees this stupid pineapple haired dude. Don't know what she sees in him...anyways, next time I'll forward a picture of the hot guy! I'll just sneak up on him and say he'll get extra dessert the next time he comes to the restaurant...lol! _

_Your BFF, Saki XD_

_P.S. You better reply to this email or else I'm coming to get you!_

Oh...I better reply then. Shifting my hand on the touch pad, I clicked on the box that said 'reply'.

_Saki...don't get too worried about me okay? I'm fine. Actually, to tell you the truth, I'm great! I'm in Phuket right now! The fresh air and the tropical-ness is really getting to me..._

I grinned widely before carrying on. She would be jealous. I know it.

_And who's the hot guy? You've been spying on him while you were supposed to be taking orders? You better send me a picture of him. Just because I'm in Phuket and working for the Hyuugas doesn't mean you can't talk to me about this stuff...anyways, better go reply to Ino's email before she goes beserk._

_Your BFF, Tenten :D _

_P.S. Don't get too worried. I'm fine!_

Okay...that was genuine enough! I clicked on 'send', finally feeling a sense of satisfaction. Now...Ino...

I went back to my inbox and hesitantly, I clicked onto Ino's email. The topic was "ARE YOU FREAKIN DEAD GIRL?!"

Sighing, I started to read her half a page email...this is going to take ages to reply to!

_Tennie! I MISS YOU! ARE U DEAD?! I WILL KILL THOSE HYUUGA! YOU BETTER COME BACK SOON! I'm having fun in the clothes shop but I miss you! And you haven't been replying to my emails! I even told you about Shikamaru...I'm his personal shopper remember? Why won't you talk to me? Do you think you're getting too important!? I hope not!_

Why did she and Sakura have so little faith in me! I won't get effected by a few mere Hyuugas! Hmpf...friends...

_Anyways, you better reply to THIS email. I WILL FREAK OUT if you don't! Remember that time in highschool when you banged ur head while doing cartwheels? It'll be like that time!_

I winced. That memory was vividly stuck into my mind. She went crazy. Mad. Mental. Ino is seriously overprotective...which is supposedly a good thing, but it's SCARY when she freaks out on you. I pity Sakura...

_So you better reply. I noe you won't be that cruel to Saki! REPLY ONCE YOU FINISHED READING...unless u don't even read it, but I'll come and get u if you don't. Me and Saki have had enuff of u ignoring us!_

_Your SUPPOSEDLY BFF, Ino. o.0_

...Damnit. Sakura...save me! Ugh, whatever. I'll send a one sentence reply or something...at least it'll show her I'm 'alive'.

Sighing deeply, I clicked on the the 'reply' button again.

_Ino. I'm fine. I'm in Phuket getting fresh air. Good luck with your pineapple dude. I'll talk to u when I get home. Tenten. _

_P.S. You are my BFF, but you won't be for long if yuo keep DOUBTING me!! 0.o_

There! That'll teach her!

I'm done with the emails now yippee kay- SHIT. Naruto's email..Goddamnit.

Growling, I clicked on Naruto's message, reading it through in less than a minute. It was much shorter than Sakura's or Ino's email anyways.

_TENTEN. Sakura & Ino are on the verge of freaking out here! Sav me!_

...trust Naruto to spell 'save' wrong.

_How's Hinata chan anyways? Reply to me soon kk?_

_Naruto! XD BELIEVE IT!_

...lamo...

WAIT A MINUTE. Hinata CHAN?? He knows her? What...

Okay. That's it. I am CURIOUS!

I hit the 'reply' button and I started typing.

_What Naruto? You know Hinata? How? When? Reply as soon as u get this._

_P.S. Don't worry. Sakura and Ino won't be freaking out for long..._

I hit the 'send' button and, finally, I slumped down onto the deck chair. My eyes caught my wrist. FUCK!

Those emails took me half an hour to reply to! Damnit...half an hour of my beautiful life wasted!

A permanant scowl will be sketched onto my face if I keep working here...sigh.

Feeling pis-annoyed, I logged off my hotmail account and shut down the laptop. Then, pulling the towel closer to me, I laid down fully on the deck chair.

It's so soft! I could go back to sleep again...but I won't! BELIEVE IT!

Crapzoids! Naruto's lame-ness is getting to me...

I rolled to my side, closing my eyes. So relaxing! I just love the -splash- fresh air and the sounds of -splash- birds all around -splash- you!

...why are there splashes? Oh crap. Someone's in the pool...

Please don't be who I think it- Oh God. Neji. Neji in his swim trunks.

Not realizing I was in the podium, Neji got out of the pool serenely.

OH MY GOD! Bare chest. Smooth skin. 6 pack.

Do not drool Tenten...you will not stoop to that level...I SAY NOT!

Suddenly, pale lavender eyes zeroed in on me. Fuck. My cover!

"Tenten...?" He sounded confused instead of mad. Which is surprising actually...I did something horrible yesterday. I know! I'll go apologize!

"Ohayo Neji!" I said exuberantly as I jumped off the podium to greet him. I waved.

He raised an eyebrow at me, but waved back slowly. Good enough for moi!

"Look Neji," I said, coming to a stop in front of him...do not get distracted by chest..I say not distracted! " I'm really, really sorry about yes-why are you staring at my chest?"

I looked down and realized I was still in my pajamas. Pajamas meaning my too tight tank top along with shorts. Crap.

"Pervert!" I said to Neji, slapping him in a somewhat playful way on the arm.

Neji smirked. " I saw you looking at my chest. Now we're even."

...blush blush. Damnit...

"Well." I said, flinging my hair, wait MY HAIR! Not in two buns! Not even in ponytail!

" I have to admit... I liked you with your hair down." Neji said, his voice low and dangerous.

Eeeep. Comeback now Tenten!

"Well...I have to admit that I don't like you when your hair is all wet and shiny and..." I trailed off, feeling lost.

Great going girl...great comeback.

Neji smirks his trademark smirk at me again. " You like my hair. Admit it."

" I like your hair." I said grudgingly. Fuck this guy.

He then smiled his ever-so-rare smile. I grinned back.

Wait. What am doing?! I am not flirting with my boss. I repeat, I am NOT flirting with my boss.

"You're flirting with me Tenten." His husky voice was suddenly in my ear. How did he get behind me?!

"No..." It's so hard to concentrate when a Greek God's lips are kissing your freaking hair! " I...I am not flirting with you!" Oh my God. That took all the strength out of me.

Wait. No. _This_ will.

Tearing away from Neji, I turned around with an evil smile on my face.

"I will not give in!" I vowed...before I shoved his unexpecting hot body into the pool. Now _that _took the strength outta me.

"Sayonara Neji!" I smiled a sickly sweetly smile at him before I walked back up to the podium, grabbed Hinata's laptop and rushed back inside.

HAHAHA! Neji's bewildered expression shall always stay in my mind!

"You..." A hiss came from behind me. Fuck. Neji.

I turned to see Neji, wet and soaking at the glass door. Hey look on the bright side! I was right!

"Jeez Neji, your wet! Go back outside and grab a towel at least!" I said in a complaining tone.

He glowered at me. No problem! I'll glower back!

Suddenly, a high voice breaks our glower contest.

"Tenten, lets go get breakfast!" Hanabi suddenly skips into the room, pushing Neji aside as she did so. Neji glared at her before retreating back to his master bedroom. Thank God for little Hanabi.

"What's wrong with nii san?" She asked me cutely, pouting.

I shook my head. " Nothing. Let me just go change and we'll go get breakfast kay?"

She nodded, still looking curiously after Neji...his own fault that he made it so obvious he was mad.

Laughing inwardly, I went into the toilet to change.

Revenge is always sweet...

* * *

**I'm sorry! I know I took a long time to update! Forgive me!**

**Thanks to all my previous reviewers! Love you guys!**

**Now, please read and review this chapter too! :)**

**Btw, I opened a poll on my profile page 'Which Nejiten should I do next?' and it would be helpful if you guys gave me ur opinion. So could you go vote as well? Thanx! :)**


	7. Spilled Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 7**

_**Tenten lay on her bed, crying softly to herself. The sheets were soaking and she had yet to change in her pajamas...today was a bad day.**_

_"Why...Why am I so stupid! There has been signs everywhere about...Kisa..._

_Poor, poor Neji...I wonder what happened. And now I just blew all my chances to find out!_

_Oh my God...I am the biggest idiot in the world...Why am I so** oblivious** to **everything**!?_

_So stupid?!"_

_WHY?!_

* * *

_A few hours before..._

Meh. Thank God. I thought I could never tear myself away from Phuket, but here we are back in Japan. Japanese land feels so good! **(A/N Sorry, I needed them to be back in Japan for the story to move on.)**

You know...Neji isn't that bad I guess. He let me take this day off so I planned to meet Sakura and Ino at the mall.

"Tenten?"

Poke.

"Tenten!"

Jab.

"TENTEN!" A voice blasted into my ear.

"Heh?!" I snapped out of my daze quickly. " What? Who? Hanabi?"

Hanabi's gaze was critical as she stared down at me. " What's wrong with you Tenten? We drove you to the mall, you good to go?!"

My head looked out of one of the many the limo windows. Shit. We are at the freakin mall.

"Thanks." I said to Hanabi, clambering out.

Neji and Hinata just stared at me weirdly. " Be careful!" Hinata called out, her lavender eyes wide with worry. I felt fuzzy inside.

Neji just nodded slightly. I smiled back at them, trying to project a somewhat happy facade.

"Yeah, I will. See you guys later." I waved once before the limo started up again and drove out of sight.

Sighing, I walked into the mall.

"How is it going with your job and everything now then!?" Ino chirped, looking interested.

"Ya, tell us!" Sakura squealed, equally interested. I sighed again, plopping my head onto the cool glass tabletop. God.

I struggled to get the words out properly. " It's...it's going..well.." I managed to say.

Ino and Sakura looked at me distrustfully. Geez. They know me way too well...

"Seriously!" I shook two hands in the air for more emphasis. No use.

"She's lying."

"I know."

Hmpf. They could at least TRY to hide their voices...

"I. Am. Not. Lying." Came my gritted response.

"C'mon Tenten! We told you EVERYTHING about our jobs!" Ino whined, looking pitiful.

...yeah you guys blabbered on and on about the hot guys at your job...without letting me in to give my own opinins. Great.

"Yeah, but what if I didn't want to know!" I retorted, regretting my words straight after saying them.

Sakura's forehead creased. " We're annoying you aren't we?"

...thank you.

"No, no...I'm just you know..." I paused. " Tired." The word caught me by surprise.

"I understand why." Ino said darkly. Yeah, she noticed my new hair and all my new designer clothes. Boy was she jealous...uck. This mall is SO inferior to the Konoha Shopping Mall...it's so small and the shops suck in comparison. Not that I'm complaining or anything...

"We're sorry Tennie." Sakura smiled at me apologetically.

I immediately feel a pang of guilt. They're my_ friends_. My life long friends.

"It's okay. I'm just glad you're here." I said warmly, grinning back.

Even Ino smiled then, her eyes lighting up. " Cool! Lets go shopping then!"

I nodded. Neji gave me this HUGE envelope of money before I came...HUGE meaning 3000 yen.

"Great idea!" Sakura grabbed me by the hand then literally dragged me out of the coffee shop.

"Lets go!"

Ah...it's good to be back.

* * *

"Meh, do you think this makes me look like a slut?" Ino asked, coming out of the changing room clad in a tight black mini skirt and a very low V-neck shirt.

Me and Sakura looked at each other, trying not to giggle.

"Ino..." I said to her slowly. " Maybe you should go for something more...subtle?"

Her nose prickled upwards. " But that's no Ino!" She protested, stamping her feet...oh the shoes. Wow. How can she walk in those?!

Sakura's sharp voice breaks me out of my awed state.

"Ino, if you want this pineapple dude to like you, act shy and subtle. When he GETS to know you..."-shakes head-" Bring on the sluts."

* * *

I laughed at Sakura and I bought ice cream and Ino got non-fat go-gurt. She's too obsessive over her diet..and she doesn't even eat meals nowadays! Sigh.

Sakura tutted at Ino, saying if she didn't eat someday she would eventually die. Io responded with a simple, " Fuck off."

Shrugging, me and Sakura linked arms, ignoring the blonde stamping next to us.

"Know her?"

"No idea."

Suddenly, something caught my eye...something that I was only used to seeing at home. Brown, sleeky long hair...

Oh my God. Neji?!

I gasped, running behind a pillar in shock. What the FUCK? This was my day out, not his! And why here? Why not the Konoha Mall place?! Is he doing this to purposely torture me or what...not that I like him or anything...IT'S INFATUATION!!

"What's wrong Tennie?" Sakura's concerned voice was in my ear all of a sudden. I groaned and pointed over to where I last saw Neji.

Sakura glanced up." Oh...a Hyuuga. Wow. Hot...pretty girl next to him too."

WHAT?! My head snapped up, searching...Neji with a girl. A damn right hot girl who could be on the cover of _'Hello!'_

Goddamnit. Damn Neji. Damn him and his annoying ability to annoy me so...

Oh no...white eyes suddenly flashed in my direction. I saw Neji's cheek rise up. Smiling? ...or smirking?

I was too surprised and scared to move.

"Neji." I said in a polite tone when he eventually ended up in front of me...with his little slut. Who wears a skirt that short anyways!?

"Tenten." He nodded, looking at Ino and Sakura. " Friends?" He asked me, curious.

"Girlfriend?" I shot back, eyeing the model next to him. Bitch.

"She sounds and looks so scary Neji kun! Can we get out of here?!" The slut tugged at his arm. He remained standing. Weakling.

"Maybe." He replied, watching me with an amused expression.

"Well, look, there's my, uh...boyfriend!" I said, grabbing a random guy out of the crowd and kissing him...uck. Why does it taste to much like miso soup...OH MY GOD! NARUTO?! SHIT!

I pushed him away, horrified and rubbing my lips frantically. Neji smirked.

"N-Naruto kun?" Oh no...Hinata.

I turned on the spot to meet Hinata's big eyes, her eyelashes wet with tears. WHY ARE THEY ALL HERE?! WHY!?

"Hinata, no, don't get the wrong understanding, it's just..." I stopped short, shooting a worried glance at Ino and Sakura. But they melted away into the crowd. That's good. This wasn't their problem. I didn't want it to be.

"It's okay...I j-just didn't know you and N-Naruto kun were in a-" She stopped, a sob finally coming out from her. Then she turned away and ran.

"HINATA CHAN?!" Naruto shouted, confused. Idiot. He didn't even tell me he knew her! The only hint was in the e-mail he sent me and that wasn't helpful AT ALL!!

Oh fuck. Neji. Whipping around, I saw Neji glaring at me. I racked my brains. What should I do, what should I do?! Deal with Neji or go after Hinata. Yes. The latter. Go after Hinata.

Whipping off my wedge sandals, I shoved them into Neji's surprised arms before taking off. Having no shoes feels so much better...

I went up a floor first, then down then up two floors. She was nowhere.

"Fuck." I swore. " Fuck fuck fuck...where would she be?!"

A thought suddenly came to me. If I were Hinata...where would I go if I was hurt and deceived by someone I thought was a friend...?

Oh crap. I'm an idiot. She went _home_! Of course!

Now knowing where she was, I grabbed my phone out of my handbag, and I immediately hit on the speed dial for Haru. I need to get back to the Hyuga Compound _now_.

* * *

"Hinata?" I entered the room cautiously, not really daring to make a noise.

The crying girl looked up from her bed. " Tenten? You don't h-have to apologize. I should have known!"

She's too selfless...

"No Hinata!"" I said, jumping onto her squishy bed. " I was just...just jealous I guess."

Hinata looked up, a thoughtful look on her face. "Jealous..? Why?"

"Neji." I admitted, a pout on my face. " He had this really beautiful girl next to him and I guess...I just sorta flipped."

Hinata managed a weak laugh. " You fell for him didn't you? You l-like my cousin."

I nodded mutely. I always knew Hinata was quick to catch on.

Hinata laughed again, the sound unusually hollow for someone like her. " Typical." She said, shaking her head. " Typical. It's happening again."

This perked my interests up. " What's happening again...?"

Hinata looked at me, as if she were weighing out the pros and cons on whether she could trust me or not. In the end...I could see in her eyes she decided she could.

"Well..." The Hyuuga girl started. "It's going to be a long story.."

I looked at her, smiling. " I have lots of time."

She managed a small smile in reponse...before opening her mouth to speak again. "...It all started with...K-Kisa."

I inhaled sharply. _Kisa_. Of course. The girl I've been wondering about for what? The past few weeks now...?

"Kisa...was our first babysitter, I guess." I scowled in memory of the word 'babysitter'...Sai...

"Go on." I said, curious and intrigued.

"Well, we really liked her...especially Neji...they became an item." Hinata whispered the end.

I nodded, unfazed. I guess I expected that on some weird level...

"She looked somewhat like you." Hinata sniffled, wiping a tear away. " E-Except her eyes were b-blue and her hair was a darker shade of b-brown."

I nodded again, too scared to interrupt.

"Well...after a few weeks of them dating, my father found out about their relationship...and..." Hinata's voice faded off, her face looking pained. Her mouth was twisted into an ugly frown. Her eyebrows were pulled downwards and looking in her pale eyes reminded me of a beggar I saw on the streets before...so scared and so lost...

"He made them break up right?" I said, finishing the sentence for her. I sighed a heavy sigh. This is just like a soap opera.

Hinata shook her head numbly and she whispered, sounding torn. " Hiashi..." Woah. What happened to 'father'? " Hiashi did _far_ worse than just breaking them up..."

"What did he do Hinata...?" I said in a quiet undertone. Why? Why did it suddenly feel like I was trespassing into enemy territory?

"He.." A single tear fell down Hinata's cheek. " He erased her memory. All of her memories with us, with Neji were gone. She only remembered her name and her job occupation. Everything else was gone."

I felt a huge pang on my chest. " W-What?!" I whispered, feeling shocked and frightened at the same time. " Neji...N-Neji would never allow that to happen!" Am I stuttering?

Hinata shook her head again, her hair flowing from side to side. " Not if Hiashi threatened to hurt her. Neji nii san didn't want that to happen...he let her go. The first happiness in his life...and he just let her go."

I let the information sink in...and I suddenly found a tear crawling down my cheek. " Why...How? You can't suddenly erase a person's memories! Her childhood, her parents?!" My voice was a pitch higher than normal.

How can Hiashi live with himself...erasing someone's memory is far from stepping over the line.

"Hiashi didn't really like Kisa from the start." Hinata admitted to me suddenly. " She dropped tea on him during a conference. In front of everyone." I snorted. I like the sound of that girl already.

"And then...when he found out about Neji nii san's and her relationship, he just went beserk. He was screaming things like how she wasn't good enough and then he...he hurt Neji nii san. Neji nii san has a huge scar on his left arm, did you see it?" I shook my head here, shocked. A scar? And I didn't even see at the pool...?

Hinata looked up at me, a sudden bright light in her eyes. "Oh yes, did I mention that Neji actually proposed?"

I gasped. " No..."

She nodded, smiling slightly to herself. " I was going to be the wedding planner...anyways, after father found out, everything went to hell. Literally. Kisa blamed herself for Neji's injury and she was close to going crazy herself...and, as I told you already, Neji let her go." Trust Neji...he actually has feelings...true feelings...love is really overrated these days...

"How? How did they...e-erase her memory?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"They sent electrical impulses into her brain. Took 9 shocks to get Neji out of her mind...they were that close..." Hinata said, her voice soft. I realized I was still crying.

"I...I never knew...and you guys always act so polite to Hiashi! Why?!" I said, now trembling in anger. How could he? How could he do something like that to Neji...and act as though nothing happened!

Hinata stared at me pitifully. " He's the head of this house hold Tenten. We _cannot _defy him. Neji learned that the hard way."

I was at loss for words, so I just nodded slowly, my anger fading away eventually...

I cleared my throat. It felt dry.

"Well...I better go now, before Neji comes back." I said awkwardly, getting up and wiping my face with the sleeve of my shirt. It's so weird...somehow I think Hinata and I have gotten closer...I walked to the door, feeling light in my head.

My hand curled around the doorknob, about to push it open when Hinata called out my name. " Tenten."

I whipped around. " Yeah?"

Hinata looked at me with warm eyes. " You are the best thing now...after Kisa, Neji nii san never really smiled, but since you came...he's a bit back to his old self. Smiling, joking...arrogant." She laughed. I joined in.

"Thanks Hinata...you're great people. Know that." I said truthfully before pushing the door open...and seeing Neji himself. Fuck. The doors are relatively thin...he could have heard everything! And I think he did. His face...it's livid. Anger is radiating off him.

I took an involuntary step back.

"Neji nii san! Wait!" Hinata leaped off her bed and ran to the door. Neji's eyes glazed over, a sheet of hard ice covering them. He looked nothing like the 'normal' smirking Neji I was so used to.

"How could you!?" Neji hissed at Hinata, his voice dripping with acid.

"How could _you_?!" He turned to me for this part. I gulped inwardly, forcing my tears away.

"She would have had to find out eventually Neji." Hanabi suddenly appeared behind him, looking like a fragile doll. Neji growled.

"Shut _up_!" His voice cracked through the air like a whip. " _Shut up_."

I winced. Shooting one last hatred-filled glare at me, Neji stalked to his room and slammed the door on us.

"Smart...nee chan..." Hanabi muttered before retreating back to her own room.

"I'm so sorry." Hinata whispered before going back into her room. " I'll see you tomorrow..." She added before shutting the door. I didn't respond. The shock was still in me.

...Neji...I've lost him haven't I? Forcefully dragging myself, I found my way back to the apple green room. I flopped down onto my bed, feeling exhausted and tired.

That night...the first night in almost 10 years, I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**Thanks to all my previous reviewers...I'm gonna have a vote. Do you want me to contiue this story? Be honest.**

**Please read and review...this chapter actually made me feel a bit sad. :(**

**And if you could, please go check the poll on my profile...that would be helpful. :)**


	8. Listen to Your Heart

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**A HUGE THANKS TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO WANTED ME TO GO ON WITH THIS STORY!**

**This chapter is dedicated to all of you guys! :D Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I swear...when I went into her room I had _every_ intention of yelling at her. Screaming at her. Hitting her. Anything. Screw my always 'composed' and supposedly 'cool' look.

…But when I heard her say _those _words…so clearly even though she was sleeping…to put it bluntly, I was shocked. My heart felt as if some invisible hand was squeezing it. Of course Hanabi had told me smugly a long time ago that she had heard Tenten talking in her sleep…but I never believed until now.

Never.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Neji stormed into Tenten's room, making sure that the forest green door would bash onto the apple green wall when opened…unfortunately for him, his tactics to make Tenten wake up were all in vain…she was a deep sleeper._

_Cursing, Neji walked across the room to Tenten's bed, a beyond-angry expression on his ever-perfect face._

_He reached out a hand to shake her violently on the shoulder when-_

_**"Neji…"**Feeling a jolt of shock, Neji jumped back at the mention of his name. Tenten was awake? No way. Not even the best actresses or actors could look so much the part._

_Sighing at his own stupidity, Neji stepped forward again. Once next to her bed, Tenten opened her pink lips again._

_**"Neji…I'm so sorry…I wasn't there…to protect you, to help you…I'm so sorry Neji…"**_

_After hearing those words…Neji felt a huge pang of guilt in his chest. He suddenly felt like he wanted to cry. The human ice cube wanted to cry. As in water falling from his eyes. Showing real emotions, real feelings…**No. He had vowed never to show his true feelings again.** _

_Why did this girl feel guilty when she didn't even know Neji when the worst possible thing in life happened to him? Why did Tenten feel the need to be sorry? Why did she want to take the blame?!_

_**"WHY?"**Clutching his head, the pain of all the memories rushed back to him, Neji ran out the door. He ran, and ran until he was out of the Hyuuga Compound. Out of the huge mansion which walls were cloaked with his 'once' happy times. He was happy…then it got taken away. The walls were not only cloaked with happy times…but heartbreaking times as well. Neji's heart was turned into a stone in this building. Neji's life, his soul was taken away here…_

_And still, those words that Tenten had muttered in her sleep rang clearly in Neji's mind. As clearly as a song that he'd known since kindergarten._

_**"Why Tenten…?"**_

**_End Flashback

* * *

_**

I don't understand…why would she feel…the _need_ to feel guilty. Why does she feel that it was partly her fault that she wasn't here…why is she so…_stupid_! So _idiotic_!

SHE WASN'T EVEN HERE WHEN IT HAPPENED. SHE DIDN'T KNOW ME, SHE DIDN'T KNOW HINATA, SHE DIDN'T KNOW HANABI, SHE DIDN'T KNOW…Kisa…

I slumped down onto the cool cement walls of the Hyuuga herb garden, my chest contracting and my breathing heavy. If I had known better, I would say I was having a minor heart attack right now. But I wasn't.

I don't know better. Or else I wouldn't have shouted at Hinata and Tenten so mercilessly before. I don't know better. Or else I would actually have feelings. I just…what happened to my life?

Smelling in the sweet scent of lavender, my brain went blank on me…my mind was going to go to happier pastures.

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

Ugh. My head hurts…headache…roll over.

Wait a second…scratching my head groggily, I glanced to the clock next to my bed. 3 happy numbers blinked merrily in my face.

OH. MY. GOD.

SHIT! LATE! 9:46 already!

Crap. Shit. Fuck. Crap. Shit. Fuck. Crap- SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY!

Rushing, I hastily pulled on a white short-shorts and topped it off with a brown sleeveless shirt. I tied my hair back into a high ponytail and shoved my feet into some random slip on black shoes. Done.

Okay, okay work. I rushed out of my room, grabbed a broom and mop at the same time and shoved them into my left hand while my right hand got a bucket. Wow I'm getting good!

Okay, so, this is the plan. 9:50-10:00 sweep floor. 10:00-10:15- mop floor. 10:15-10:25- dry floor. 10:25-11:15 do the laundry. 11:15-12:00- clean rooms and toilets…yuck. 12:00-1:00- cook lunch! Microwavable stuff will be fine…

Okay! Commence with the plan! ONWARD!

* * *

God…was the plan to make me have **major**muscle pain?! ARGH. I'm only up to doing the laundry and my back is already KILLING me. Huh? Footsteps?

I turned, expecting another helper dude or Hinata…but it was Neji. Neji looking exhausted and oddly…commoner-like. His usually glossy coffee brown hair was looking un-glossy! As if someone had dunked a bucket of tar over him…and his eyes. They looked dead. Dull. Glassy…what had happened to him? What did he want? Did he want to shout at me again?

I stepped away from him, picked up a bucket of dirty clothes, and proceeded to throwing them into the washing machine. I'll just ignore him. I don't need his pity or his anger vented out on me. Heh. He's more of the bastard than I thought he was.

"Tenten…?" His voice is serious and he placed a hand on my shoulder. I winced…why do I suddenly want to cry? It's not like Neji and I were friends in the first place…it's not like he actually cared about me…it's not like he thought of me anything more than a mere servant girl/ annoying babysitter.

_"She looked somewhat like you."_ With a rush of emotions, Hinata's words came back to me. _" E-Except her eyes were b-blue and her hair was a darker shade of b-brown."_

Yeah. See? He's just using me…as a replacement. Nothing more, nothing less. Damnit! I will _not_ cry. Not again. My bed sheets were all wet this morning…this is why I never cried. I just need to act normal.

"Hey Neji!" I said, trying to project an 'I'm-so-HAPPY' air and a cheerful smile. "Do you have a dirty shirt you want me to clean?" I spooned some bleach into the little drawer of the washing machine and pushed it back in. "I'm about to start. Anything?" I looked up at him expectantly.

Neji shook his head mutely.

"Okay, then. I gotta go get some clean clothes from outside. I'll see you later." And with that, I walked away from him and onto the rooftop. The sun would have probably dried all the clothes by now…

And I need to get away from Neji.

* * *

_Neji's POV_

Hanabi-sama wasn't lying about how Tenten didn't know she talked in her sleep either…and why is Tenten acting so happy? Like everything is back to how they used to be. Before she even found out about Kisa…it's not normal. Not anymore.

I sighed once before going back down. Hinata-sama will probably have some good advice for me.

* * *

"Neji nii san…why haven't you noticed?" Hinata was looking at me straight in the eyes, a pitying expression on her face.

"Noticed what?" I frowned.

"Tenten…she's been crying this whole time and you haven't re-realized." Hinata said, shaking her head and looking down at the floor. "You can really be so oblivious and stupid sometimes nii san."

"No." I objected, smirking. " Tenten's been smiling, laughing, talking the whole day. She acts as if you never told her about Ki-."

Hinata was shaking her head before I could even finish properly. " Don't you see Neji nii san? She's hiding it! All of it! She's been crying and you didn't know! Why can't you ever get over **her**?! Would **she** have liked it if you _never_got your feelings back? Would she?! No right?" She stood up then, glaring at me harshly. " Just leave Tenten alone for now Neji." I stared at her. Where was the nii san?

Hinata opened her mouth again, a thoughtful look in her eyes. "No. Actually, you have two options Neji. The first one is that you listen to your heart for once!" I felt confused. Listen to my heart…what? Doesn't it just make pumping noises? Don't you need to use a stethoscope? My cousin's sudden cold voice broke me out of my thoughts. "And your second option is to just leave Tenten alone and let her get over _you_. I'm just hoping that you'll choose the right option." With that last statement, Hinata walked back into her room, slamming the lavender door behind her.

"Let her get over _me_…listen to my _heart_?" I echoed the two sentences uncertainly…then it dawned on me.

I've been an idiot.

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

YATTA! I finished cleaning the toilets! It was pretty disgusting, but hey! Why should I complain? I finally learned how to squeeze the _'Toilet Duck'_ thing properly! None of it got into my eyes! HA! Is that an accomplishment or what?

Practically jumping, I made my way into the kitchen and hunted in the cupboards for microwavable stuff. Heh…maybe I should just call the _Deli_ and order pasta and sandwiches…yeah, I'll do that. I have all that money anyways. Plus, microwavable food isn't healthy!

**SMILE**

* * *

"Hinata? Hanabi? Neji?" I walked into the children sitting room, looking for a sign of midnight blue hair, brown hair and opal eyes. Damn. Where are they?!

The _Deli_just delivered our lunch; ham and cheese pasta with an assortment of different sandwiches. All in all, it just cost me 150.89 yen. Not much at all (with my salary and all. Hehe).

"Hey, HINATA?! HANABI? NEJI?!" I yelled out their names again, looking up and down the stairs. It makes no sense. They always tell me when they're going out. And if they're not out, they're usually lounging about in the sitting room inside the mini cinema, or library, or just hanging out in their rooms. Problem is, I already checked all those places and they're not there. "THE FOOD'S GONNA GET COLD!"

…No response. Damnit. Where the hell are they?!

I walked up the spirally stairs, grumbling. If only I had that map Neji gave me the first time I met him…I think it's somewhere in my room, but I can't waste time to get it now.

"Tenten." Suddenly arms wrapped themselves around my waist and forced me to back into the white wall. I know that voice. I can recognize it anywhere. Neji.

"Neji?" I squeaked out, trying to turn. But his arms remained strong and around my waist. I couldn't turn. Damn him and his macho-ness…

Suddenly, something was on my hair. His lips. "Stop it Neji." I said, trying to push him off. " Stop it!" Suddenly, without even meaning to, tears fell down my cheeks. Was this how he held Kisa before? Did she feel protected and safe?

"Stop…please." I whispered, wiping my cheeks fiercely. Why…why can he make me cry so easily?

"Tenten…" Neji loosened his grip around me. He turned to face me properly. " Are you crying?"

"What are you, blind?" I snapped, trying to turn my face away from him. Stop crying. C'mon Tenten, you can so do this!

"Come here." He pulled me close to him, his lips dangerously close to my own. Then…he started to kiss my cheeks. He was kissing the tears away. "Don't cry Tenten." He said to me gently.

"Neji…?" I looked up at him, getting hot. He just smiled softly and stroked my hair.

When he had finished kissing my cheeks, he bent his head down and brought his lips to mine. He was kissing me. And…I was kissing him back. It was surreal. We had connected. After what seemed like years, I pulled away and he was grinning. Wow. Neji grinning…it's breathtaking. He should really do it more often then he would reall-

"Lets go."

Suddenly, I don't know why, Neji grabbed my hand and led me back downstairs to the kitchen…where I saw Hinata and Hanabi feasting on the food. GASP. They didn't wait for us!

Hanabi looked up from her sandwich (MY SANDWICH!!) at the sound of our footsteps and my heavy breathing. She took in my red cheeks and Neji's big grin slowly. Hinata smiled, a relieved laugh escaping from her.

"You freed him."

* * *

**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! And another BIG thanks to all my previous reviewers! **

**I'm sorry I couldn't update for such a long time though. You see, I had typed half of this chapter in my laptop, but my laptop was in my brother's room and he wouldn't let me in...he's out right now hehe. I SNEAKED into my own brother's room for you guys! :P**

**Please read and review! :)**


	9. Come on a Date with Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Just before I start this chapter, I would like to thank: **x.eli-M.x, ElektricStorm, XxXPippinXxX, SnowCharms, merichuel, 10Weapons10, Nejiten luver, Grammar :P, HisEyesMyName-AmBeR159, jesska-chan, missy4eva, Phamtom of Pie, Daisy Valentine, Smiles!, Cool XD, Kunoichi-of-the-Leaf, Shikyo no Amatsu Shinsei, Speckle Han 77, Kimiko77, LOSER519, Kyra-Mitsu, xmarachanx, animegirl9989, Ashikara-Chan, yuuri-chan18, Princess of Storms, LavenderLilies, chesca13321, Chigiri Sasaki, Pippithefairy, firefairy2917, fuzei, Scarletstar20, hi, GeEKy-nERd, Hikoru**,** Aniki, colourfulgurl, Shashuko the Paisley Maiden, Tenten-n-Senbonz, Uchiha Sayaka, nejiten4eva, fixed.dice, AnbuShadowFang, Stanton's Cross, milcah084, Kick -Assing -Kunoichi, Nightshadow Dweller, Puppy dog eyes, Blue-heart08, minty, Demonicangel08, Weapons:), lover143, looney mooney, tenten neji fan!!, xxxlostinlovexxx, SomeRandomThing, Vampy285, KiwiBlossom, vampgirl725, sharlene4ever and The. Hidden. Shinobi

I want to give a special, B**I**G **T**H**AN**K Y**OU** to _AddictedtoBleach_. You're always there! When I'm feeling sad and read some of reviews to cheer me up, your name always seems to pop up! Room Arrangements, Models, Vets and Love, It all began with a Letter...! You are definetely one of my most faithful readers, and for that, I thank you. :) And about the question 'do I watch Bleach'...I couldn't really find the eps...any advice? Or do I just suck with finding things on the internet...? Hehe?

(But I don't like anyone more than anyone! I love all of you guys!:) If I missed anyone out, or made some spelling mistakes, I'm saying s**O**r**R**y in advance! XD

And I am also sorry I didn't update fo such a long time...you know, exams, being computer deprived, no inspiration and my beta-reader ditching me and all...okay, no more excuses. X)

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Hey, hey, Neji?" I tugged at Neji's arm, willing him to turn and face me.

"What Tenten?" Now see? Normally, he would have sounded pissed. Now he sounds all care-y and boyfriend-like. I'm freaked. This is SO not Neji.

"Um…nothing." I replied sheepishly, scratching the back of my head. Heh. Is it just me or does my hair feel all-weird? Where's the SOFTNESS!? I bet Neji stole my conditioner…he has been sleeping in my room for the past few nights. And NO. We did NOT do any inappropriate things. Jeez. Damn all perverted minds.

Neji sighed softly, toying with my (rough_–_**sniffles-**feeling) chocolate hair. " I asked Hiashi-sama whether you could have the day off today, Tenten."

This got my attention. " Why did you do that?! My money!" MY SALARY! Damn. Now that's, what? 5000 yen knocked off? Damn Neji. I can choose my own holidays can't I? Like, um…my assigned ones.

Neji sighed again, this time into my hair. " He thinks you're going out with me to shop. You know, help me carry things." I could feel his smile on my scalp. Fuck him.

"Oh, I see." I snapped, punching him on the leg (we're kinda on the floor right now and I'm sitting between his legs…I'm CROSS-LEGGED okay?!). Too bad I can't turn and glare at him…well, actually I can. I just don't feel like it since he has his arms around me and I feel very warm. " So what's Hiashi going to do when he sees us down here instead of shopping for prissy suits?"

I could literally feel Neji staring in a hurt-fashion at me before answering. " I told him we would be out by eleven thirty. It is only ten forty-five right now."

Okay, this time I glared. Just not at him. But I pretended the _air _was him. " Know-it-all…" I muttered under my breath. Neji remained unfazed.

"So." I said finally, breaking the comfortable silence. " What are we REALLY going to do today?" No response. Shit. " …Please don't tell me you are going to actually use me as a caddy for bags."

Neji chuckled. His chuckle reminds me of a small lake bubbling through the forest undergrowth…it relaxes me. That's my Neji for you.

"We are…well, I am going to tell you a story." There was something in the tone of his voice…sadness? Regret? What was it?

"A story?" I tried twisting in his grasp to face him, but he held me tight. He didn't want me to twist. He didn't want me to see the expression on his face.

"Yes." Was he speaking through gritted teeth? " The story of Kisa and I."

Okay, I know this is all perfectly serious, but I had to choke back a giggle when Neji said 'Kisa and I'. I mean, doesn't it just remind you of 'The Prince and I'?

…Okay, never mind, not funny at all.

"Oh." I said, not knowing what else to say. " Didn't Hinata give a detailed enough explanation already?" Didn't she? I thought she did…well, up until where I opened her lavender door and saw Neji glaring daggers at me and forgetting it all. Heh. Neji's fault..

"Yes…" Neji said thoughtfully. " Hinata-sama _did_ give you a detailed explanation…but that was just the cliff notes version." –tense pause-"I'm going to give you the whole story."

"…I look forward to it."

* * *

Okay…I LOOK FORWARD TO IT?! Out of all the stupid, emotional crap I could have said…Damnit. I am an idiot. A big, fat idiot. Wait. Scratch out the 'fat'. Cause I am NOT fat. I hope. I think…ugh. Just need to get changed.

I threw off my PJ's quickly, pulling on black Versace jeans and a green halter top from God knows where. I just recognize stuff from Versace basically. They have that really cool Medusa head logo…

I shrugged off my pink, fluffy bunny slippers (courtesy of Hinata) and shoved on some wooden-heeled (1 inch at most) leather boots. Oh my wrist, I slipped on gold and silver bangles from H&M. I placed a pink, sparkly butterfly clip in my done-up hair (done-up meaning buns, duh). Last minute, I pulled on an up-to-the-bottom-of-your-rib-cage black jacket from Zara and grabbed up my handbag from LeSportsac. I looked sweet. Innocent for once…if you don't count the black jeans and jacket...But you get what I mean right? _Right_.

I stepped out into the corridor silently, tip-toeing across to Neji's door. I knocked on it cautiously. " Hey Neji, I'm done with changing!" I hissed just loud enough for Neji to make out what I had said from the other side of the white beech door. Living in this floor for _this _long taught me a lot of things. One of those things is: If you keep things a secret, be quiet. If you're loud, you're a dead man; Hanabi or Hinata (Hanabi mostly) will just pop out of nowhere and tease whatever you've got goi-

"Aw. You're going on a date with nii-san?" Damnit.

I turned around, preparing a bright grin on my face. " Ha-na-bi!" I said cheerfully, still grinning like a crazy person.

"Tenten." Hanabi greeted me unenthusiastically. Jeez. She could at least _pretend _to be glad to see me. Like I am…but I do like Hanabi. Just not **RIGHT** now. Not now at this **CURRENT** moment.

"And, um…we're not going out on a date." I said to her indignantly. " We're just good friends who want to go out for lunch to eat yummy food and, uh"- okay, her amused gaze is disturbing me greatly- " …_discuss_! …About things." Shit. That was _smooth_. And I **KNEW** I shouldn't have said 'yummy'.

Hanabi stared at me weirdly, her face looking all angelic and innocent. I'M THE INNOCENT ONE HERE! …Ahem. " That sounds like a date." She told me flatly. Damn. Did it? Really? Damn.

"Oh, did it?" I asked casually. " Ah well. It isn't." _Yeah it isn't, so FUCK OFF._

"I think it is." Hanabi smirked in a condescending way. I scowled at her. _Did ya hear me?!_

"Okay, that's it missy! We're going back to you room. NOW." I grabbed her by the back and propelled her steadily back to her **black** room. " And stay in there!" I called out while slamming the door. Ha. TENTEN POWER.

I turned, wanting to walk back to Neji's **white** room (wow, Yin Yang huh?), but I bumped into something hard. I looked up to see…Neji? Ah. That explains the hardness of the object I crashed into at least...stupid Neji and his Neji 6-pack...

"You handled that…hn. Saying 'well' would be a lie." Neji said to me, his trademark Neji smirk back on his face. This time, I scowled at him.

"You were listening the whole time?! And you didn't save me?!" I aimed my HEELED foot to kick him in the balls, but he stopped me by dragging me down the stairs with him. Damn. Maybe I can somehow twist on one step then lift my foot up quickly while grabbing onto the handrail and swing out to-

"You look very nice." Neji told me, smiling. His beautiful eyes were dancing. Fuck him.

"Stop trying to get off subject."

"Who said I was?"

"Me."

"And I should listen to you?"

"Yup. If you want me to stay here and be your shopping person."

"Ah. I see. Bribery."

"That was _so_ not bribery."

"Says person who can't use an oven or stove properly."

"…Well can YOU?!"

"…I'm a man."

"Sexist."

"Briber."

"Sexist."

"Briber."

"Sexist."

"Panda."

"Sexi-WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!" I launched myself at him, punching every inch of his body (well, the parts I could reach, hehe…HE'S TOO TALL.) " Hiyah!"

Neji stared down at me then, and I gasped inwardly; his eyes had the same amused glint as Hanabi's when she was staring at me earlier. Wow. They really could be siblings huh? I mean, I still can't get my head wrapped around the fact that Hinata and Hanabi are really sisters…they are polar opposites. Sweet, Hinata. Manipulative, Hanabi. Helpful, Hinata. Domineering, Hanabi. Angel, Hinata. Devil, Hanabi...See what I mean?

" I called you panda." Neji's deep voice broke me out of my irrelevant bubble of thoughts. " You shouldn't be offended Tenten; Pandas are fascinating creatures."

"Fascinating creatures?" I echoed his words in a skeptical tone. How the hell are they 'fascinating'? Damn him…he looks like, like a…

"Pandas are supposedly carnivorous creatures Tenten." Neji told me, his hot breath getting into my ear in a seductive manner. " But they eat bamboo…fascinating, no?"

I frowned and pushed him away. " NO. NOT INTERESTING AT ALL." I AM OFFENDED! Pandas might be endangered and all, but all they do is eat and sleep! And they're stupid! Did you see that **youtube** video in which there was this HUGE panda sitting down (in a zoo cage), eating bamboo peacefully, but then the little baby panda lying down at his/her feet suddenly (fine, you caught me. I admit it: the baby panda was so cute) sneezed and scared the big panda to hell. I mean he jumped up and looked down at the poor little baby with a glare that clearly said 'what the hell?!'.

And that other youtube video in which a panda grabs an INNOCENT man's jacket and then proceeded to RIP IT UP! How can Neji think those animals are FASCIN-FREAKIN-ASSINATING?! (ooh. Like my new word? I do.)

"Tenten, the limo is here." With a forceful push from Neji, I fell into the black leather, my legs sprawled all over the seat. Shit. I quickly straightened up and put a hand up to my hair self-conciously. Damn hair. Damn buns.

"Tenten." Neji slid into the seat next to me, smiling softly. Watching that beyond beautiful/handsome face, a thought suddenly occured to me. I stood up right there in the limo and pressed the button which would activate the sliding door thing so the driver wouldn't be able to hear my outburst. Neji watched on with surprise and confusion lacing his opal eyes.

"NEJI!" I exclaimed, landing back onto the seat. I can tell my cheeks are flushed...but is Neji dumb?! " What happens if Hiashi finds out about us?! He'll erase my memories! WITH A BOOM!! What'll happen to you?! Why are we even going out?! It's so risky!" I drabbled on, and on, until Neji finally puts a stop to it by placing his big hand over my mouth.

"Shhhh..." He said in a comforting voice, wrapping an arm around my waist inconspicously, and pulling me closer to him. Seeking more warmth, I placed my head on his chest. " And Hanabi and Hinata!" I said, my voice cleanly shooting up two octaves. "They'll get in trouble, won't they? For not telling their dad about us?!" I can just imagine it now...Hiashi **MIND**-**WASHING** me and yelling at Neji and his daughters...hitting them even! Now an image of sweet, kind Hinata in a black and white striped jail outfit is staring at me. Her expression is lost, forlorn, guilty. I can't let that happen! I can't!

"Tenten, everything will be okay. Hiashi just thinks you're going to be my caddy for shopping bags today...and he won't find out about us. Or the fact that Hinata and Hanabi are helping to keep this a secret...we learned a long time ago that if we want to keep our friends...we have to lie." Neji's voice broke somewhat near the end and he brought me even closer to him. I sighed and nestled into the soft, black fabric of his shirt.

"And anyways, if he does get suspicious, he won't be able to find us...we aren't going shopping. I despise shopping...if Hiashi had paid a bit more attention to his nephew and daughters; his family, he would have known that." I can literally feel Neji smirking without even looking at him. Sigh. There will always be a little bit of smug, rich bastard Neji in him...ah well, if he was perfect, it wouldn't be any fun. Everyone has imperfections...even me. (but not **THAT** much, I'm **ALMOST** perfect...)

"Oh." I hesitated before asking him, " How about...your dad?" Crap. I watched him as he froze over.

"He was a good father. He was a good uncle to Hinata and Hanabi. He wasn't like Hiashi." Neji said in a monotonic voice. I winced. _Was_...that one word confirmed it. He's...Neji's dad is dead. Probably died a long time ago from Neji's reaction...his eyes are dull, the light is gone and he's suddenly vampire-ly pale. I shivered.

"Hey, Neji...you know, I'm an orphan too...well, of course you're NOT an orphan"-notice the emphasis on 'not'- "But, you know, you have people who love you. Like Hinata and Hanabi," -he stared at me as I said this, a dubious expression on his face- "...and me!" I said, grinning widely. Neji chuckled. I pouted. "What are you chuckling for?! I'm trying to COMFORT you here! That was my best-supportive-grilfriend-act, and you kinda destroyed it with that chuckle you know..."

Neji laughed. I scowled at him. " OI."

"Okay, okay." Neji flashes a blinding smile in my direction, his eyes twinkling like little stars. " I appreciate your 'act'." ...IT WASN'T ALL AN ACT...!!

"Neji-sama, we are here." Damn. The driver isn't Haru. It's this weird-looking old geezer of a person...he scared me. His piercing blue eyes were cold, looking at me as if I were dirt.

"Thank you." Neji said politely as we stepped out of the limo. Heh? I thought Neji said we were going to the park...?

As the car drove off in the opposite direction, I tugged on Neji's sleeve. " Ne-JI!" I whined, making an attempt to be purposely annoying and girl-friendy. " Why are we at the shopping mall? Where's the park...?" I looked around beseechingly. No park in sight. Well, unless he considered a **car** park a **real** park...

Suddenly, Neji slipped his hand into mine. " We're walking." He told me matter-of-factly.

"...walking? You said nothing about walking..." I said, looking down at my boots. Shit...I knew I should've worn the black and white Puma sport shoes...

"What?" Neji looked down at me in surprise. " You don't like walking? That's suprising. You seem like an out-doorsy type of girl." Out-doorsy? Jeez...sure, I like running, swimming, animals, tennis, walking...fine, fine, out-doorsy it is.

"I don't mind walking...but you could have told me ya know?" I fling up my leg to show him what I was talking about. Damn heels...damn future blisters...

"Oh...sorry. That didn't cross my mind. I told Hiashi we would go shopping...he must have been a bit suspicious though...the driver wasn't Haru. Haru would have kept our secret, but I'm not so sure about Kunimitsu-san...he would have reported back to Hiashi, probably..." Bastard, traitor driver!! WAAAH! I want Haru back! Even if he does check me out when he thinks I'm not looking...sigh. I shouldn't mention that to Neji.

"Mention what?" Crap. I was talking out loud again?

"Um." I rubbed the back of my head sheepishly, racking my brains (Jeez. I bet I'm going to be a lot smarter next term...working with the Hyuugas has made my mind response quicker to things).

My eyes catched something interesting." The sakura trees! They're blooming! Aren't they gorgeous?" I bent dow to pick a fallen cherry blossom off the ground, bringing it up to my nose, and taking in the sweet scent. " Mmmm...Neji?" Neji's hand had gotten tighter around mine, and he was staring at me with wide eyes, shell-shocked. He stopped right then, right underneath the blooming sakura trees. What? Did I do something?

"She...she said that too..." His voice was shaking with suppressed emotions, and, at once I knew who the 'she' was. She...Kisa's story is a big part of my life now.

"Kisa?" I asked him gently. I can't have him go all cold on me...that would just be awkward and he wouldn't tell me his version of the whole dark and twisty past...I hope I won't cry though. I **hate** crying. It makes you look...so weak...but I cried when Hinata told me her brief version didn't I? I am weak, aren't I..?

"Yeah..." Was that the first time I heard Neji say 'yeah' instead of 'yes'? I think so. "She loved those pink flowers...'gorgeous'...not many people I know use that word. You are truly unique..." Neji regained movement of his legs again, and, still clasping my hand to his, we walked on, past the cherry trees and his painful memories. _You are truly unique_...did he mean Kisa? Me? **Us**?

"Come. As we walk to the park, I'll tell it to you...My story." It seemed to take Neji a lot of effort to say this, so I squeezed his hand once, a supposingly 'we'll-be-okay-we'll-get-through-this' gesture...but something is eating at me inside. What if someone sees us; holding hands and strolling down the streets? Neji's pale eyes make him especially distinctive...I don't want him to have another 'Can't fall in love with a helper, must shock her brains to get her to forget about you' situation on his hands. We can't let Hiashi find out about us. Flashes of my thoughts in the car are coming back. I need to play it safe.

I was thinking about wrenching my hand away from Neji's, but that seemed too obvious. I finally settled for loosening out my hand and dropping his while we walked. After completing that task, I stopped abruptly, letting him go on a few paces in front of me. I think he understood what I was suddenly doing. I was going to walk behind him...he is my boss after all. It's respectful! And **this** way, we won't raise any suspicions!

Oh. Damn. Sudden thought: How about the whole 'my story' thing! We aren't walking together anymore, so how's he gonna tell me the story I'm so curious about 'as we walk'?

...I got my answer quickly enough.

As we turned our last corner to get to the park, Neji looked over his shoulder and smiled bravely at me. After the smile, his lips started to move ; he was mouthing a message to me. I tried my best to diffrentiate and break up the words ( he kept on repeating it in a subtle manner). _Park_..._you_..._tell_..._have_...got it.

_I guess I'll have to tell you in the park._

Yeah...I guess you will.

* * *

"Lemme get this straight first!" I said to Neji as we sat down on a secluded bench site. It was completely deserted and noone could see us for miles...I think I like this park. It's called the**_ ' Konoha Royal Park'_** , which isn't a very flashy, original name, but it _is_ royal. It has a great, sparkling blue river running through it and there are trees everywhere and wild, but still protected animals running in brown, red and black blurs through the trees **and** the ground here is lush and grassy...and of course, the 'royal' picnic area too. Mahoghany tables and benches sitting under the shade of tall oak trees...I've never been to somewhere like that before.

I thought, due to the time (it's now 1pm), people should be racing to grab a table, but now, I think they probably aren't gonna come because of the gathering clouds in the sky...it's going to rain. Damn Neji. No umbrella in his hand or mine. Unprepared git.

"Get what straight?" Neji is staring at me weirdly. I guess I do look kinda pissed. I **feel** pissed.

"Um, so, Kisa was your old helper and you guys fell in love and Hiashi found out and fried her br-" SHIT. BACKTRACK. " Ahem. So, Hiashi found out and sent electric impulses into her brain to make her forget about you?" When I finish my very, VERY brief explanation, Neji has gotten up from the bench. He's pacing. Pacing is not a good sign.

Finally, with me crossing my fingers behind my back, Neji turned with an unfathomable expression on his face. " It wasn't that simple Tenten...I asked her to marry me." I cut back a gasp as memories from the night with Hinata came flooding back into my mind, one by one. Her words, her sentences, her expressions...

_" Typical. It's happening again."_

_"...It all started with...K-Kisa."_

_"Well, we really liked her...especially Neji...they became an item." _

_looked somewhat like you_

_father found out about their relationship_

_pale eyes, beggar...mouth twisted into an ugly frown...so scared and so lost..._

_erased her memory...gone..._

_Neji actually proposed._

_**Neji actually proposed.**_

Before I could even help it, a crystal clear tear rolled down my cheek. Feeling a jolt of shock rush down my spine, I hurriedly brought up my cotton sleeve to wipe the tear away, but it was too late. He had seen.

"Tenten!" Neji immediately stopped his pacing and ran to my side, his eyes wide open and unguarded. " What's wrong?!"

"Neji..." I managed to sniff out, feeling another tear slide down. " I...I don't think I want to hear anymore. If Hinata's version was just the c-cliff notes version...I don't want to...I..." I'm glad that Neji understands me so well, even after so little time. He sat down next to me and, believe it or not, he hugged me. I almost managed a giggle.

"Who thought.." I started, smiling despite of myself. " Who thought _the_ human ice cube could feel so warm...?" Neji just shook his head, a weak hint of a smile playing at his strawberry pink lips.

"Ice cube." Neji repeated my words slowly. " That's right...I'm the human ice cube..." Okay, now I feel guilty.

I'm about to protest, but Neji carried on. " It's true..." He said thoughtfully, looking up at the bright green leaves of some random tree. " My heart...a layer of frost has settled around it ever since my father died...but then Kisa came into my life." -I couldn't help but cringe here. A tiny, tiny voice is still pestering me inside my head, telling me I'm just a replacement.- " And that layer of frost was slowly, gradually, melting away...and then, he took her away from me."

I winced inwardly. Neji's voice was dripping with poison. Okay, no guessing who the 'he' is right...? Hiashi.

" The layer of frost came back then, harder and colder then ever..." Neji said, toying with a loose strand of hair that has come down from my buns (he seems to like doing that a lot, huh?). " Hinata and Hanabi were both worried about my health...I stopped eating, laughing; I stopped living my life. I was alive...but dead. Does that even make sense?" Before I could respond to that question, Neji just shook his head and continued.

"Then, one day, Hiashi suddenly decided to get a new helper...I was infuriated. 'How could anyone replace Kisa!?' was what I was thinking at the time. I didn't want to allow it." My heart was beating in an uncomfortable rhythm inside my chest. First a waltz...now the beat is like a very, very upbeat and crazy samba (don't ask, I used to go to dancing lessons...).

"So now you understand why I was...distant with you at first, watching you..." Neji sighed, his fingers curling around mine. "You remember?"

"Yeah." I nodded and replied in a (hopefully) off-handish manner, trying not to blush as I suddenly recalled my first ever accident in the Hyuuga Compound.

_I land on my butt. **Great** first impression._

_You are so hot...guy who helped me up smirks_

Was he expecting some loony, moony fan girl on that day? (who cares if moony isn't a word...)

_voice has a slight edge...makes my heart swoop down to my stomach..._

I was infatuated with him already wasn't I? Just on the first day of my new job...seems like a thousand years ago...reality: about 1 and a half months.

_waving his hand...I-don't-care way...shake off his rudeness_

Was he judging me from the start? He wasn't exactly all open and friendly like Hinata...

_short glance at Neji...doesn't say anything..._

_effortlessly he picks up my suitcase...dumps suitcase in front of my room_

Okay, okay! ONE act of kindness...heh. I wonder what brought that on though..?

_feel a pair of eyes...Neji leaning against doorway...looking at me intently...turn..._

_He's gone._

_**He's gone.**_

"No! Don't go Neji!" I yelled out in a hectic, I-can't-live-without-you tone, clutching his hand is a killer-death grip. He looks shocked for one second, and then he laughs. Oops. " Sorry, little outburst..." I said to him, my cheeks flaming up. Good thing he's hugging me...he can't see my face.

" I wasn't done yet, by the way." Neji told me casually. I rolled my eyes; I'm just happy he's acting all nice and normal... " Carry on then."

"After the frost came back...you suddenly appeared in my life, my world. The frost melted away...I didn't expect it to, Tenten. I thought my heart had closed. I thought it wasn't going to allow anyone to enter it again...but now I know...you can't really help who your soul-mate is, Tenten. You can't help who you fall in love with." Neji moves a bit.

"Winter...there was a never-ending winter in my heart...and then you came. The spring. You and brightness..you and your annoying bubbliness." Neji laughed a deep, Neji-ish laugh here, and even I managed a smile. "Kisa...now I realize I never really _loved_ Kisa..but she was the one who first introduced to love. The **true** concept of love...and I will remember her always for that. She will always have a place in my heart...but so will you Tenten. You're my whole world now."

Okay..WATERWORKS! Crap. That...made me cry?! Happy tears?! I didn't even think happy tears existed! God.

"Um, same here?" I giggled and Neji shoved me playfully, resulting with me ending up on the ground. Argh. But Ha! My fall wasn't **THAT** painful...I HAD THE GRASS ON MY SIDE!! And my jeans are BLACK!

"Anyways, I got a question for you." He sounded formal again. Which is...well, that's just Neji. One second he's being free and fun, next second he goes back to being an uptight-ass...hmm dee doo...didn't say anything...

"Yeah, what?" I replied, getting up from the ground and wiping my _behind_. Neji snorted once before he asked me, " Come on a date with me." Okay...DEMAND MUCH?! And why has he gone back to being free and fun!? Damn him. When I want him to be a jerk, he's F&F. When I want him to be F&F, he's a JERK. Fate...is a big meanie.

"So, what do you say?" Neji grinned at me, getting up from the bench to walk over to where I'm standing.

"I think I'm gonna say..." I paused for a dramatic effect, but it wasn't really working on Neji. " Yes."

"Ah. Good." DAMN JERK.

"Come here."

Grudgingly, I stepped over to him. " Yeah wh-" I got cut off when Neji's soft lips suddenly slammed against mine. Oh. Wow.

Okay, Fate is being nice at this moment. So what? She's not usually **this** nice...but when she is, we should just savour the moment. Like so: I wrapped my arms around Neji's neck and kissed back with enthusiasm. His lips curved into a smile on mine.

_Remember: When Fate is on your side, savour the moment...and never forget it._

* * *

**Phew! That was by far one of the longest chaps that I have ever written...might not seem too long for some of you guys, but it is for moi! XD I mean, I just finished beta-reading my sis's chapter and I was like o.0...8000 WORDS?! But it was really good&interesting, so I didn't mind THAT much. XD**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed reading this chap! Personally, I had lots&lots of fun writing it...I'll probably start updating this story on a weekly basis...well, hopefully. I plan to finish 'Summer Job' soon...I think it's going to end in about 3 chapters...**

**Well, please read and review! :)**

**Oh, and, some of you might not notice, but I changed my name! kiwipie turned into Kiwipie. If you think small 'k' looks better, just tell me.**


	10. It's Over

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Sorry for the long update people! I've just been a bit caught up lately with trying to speed up the updating process for MV&L, so I kinda forgot and neglected Summer Job...sorry again! I know it's almost been a month since I updated so, here! New chapter.** **One last thank you to all my loyal reviewers, this chapter, this ending chapter is dedicated to all of you.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"_What do you think Hiashi-sama?" The driver bowed low and respectfully in front of the man who was sitting in his chair, a thoughtful expression on his face. But if you were to look closer, you would be able to see the manipulative glint in the man's lavender eyes. " About Hinata-sama asking that maid to help her with her shopping, even though the maid went out with Neji-sama just 3 days ago?" Hiashi took his time to answer._

" _I think…we have another Kisa in our hands." Hiashi's eerily white lips curved upwards into a malicious, though slightly regretful smile. " I thought that boy had learned the first time…I guess I was wrong. It is rather tempting though…to do something tp teach that boy another lesson…what do you think, Kunimitsu?" Hiashi stared at his faithful driver, daring him to say the wrong thing._

_The inferior man shivered and looked up to his master. " I t-think," Kunimitsu spluttered as Hiashi's ice-cold gaze landed on him, " Y-Yes! We should teach the b-boy another l-lesson! ...but what?" _

_Hiashi smiled again, though this time graciously. " Get Takashi in here. Now." He ordered, his whole plan already playing out in his head._

_"We're going to teach that boy a lesson..." Hiashi said in a somewhat evil tone, stretching a hand out to pick up his digital camera. __**" Once and for all..."**_

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

Argh! Why. Won't. This. Duvet. LISTEN TO ME?! Damnit! Down, I say! DOWN. Oh, wait. That's right. **Dumb**, **lifeless** duvet covers do not speak or understand the language of English. Damn. You.

...Ahem. Time to resort to desperate measures. Well, hello?! I have to, don't I? I have to go out today, for my date? I don't know how I'm going to pull it off, but yeah. I still need to comb my hair, put on make-up and find a suitable outfit! It's all very important, you see?

So...desperate measures: I called out of the room to Hinata, who was lounging on one of the sofa's outside since I was, no **IS**, well, no, **SUPPOSED **to be cleaning up, tidying up her room (whatever you want to say). " Hey, Hinata! Um...I **really** don't know how to say this in a less direct way, but, seriously, what kind of stupid duvet cover do you have?!" _Get down you piece of cloth! Squiiiissssh! I AM YOUR MASTER DAMNIT!_

**...**

In about 5 seconds, Hinata was by my side laughing her beautiful laugh. "Oh, Tenten, I guess it is quite a s-stupid duvet cover...father g-got it for me, I'm s-sorry, it's new." Ah, that's why it wasn't a nice shade of lavender anymore...it's pink. So un-Hinata-ish. I guess Neji was right about Hiashi being completely clueless about his daughters and his nephew...I hate guys like that.

As Hinata helped me to flatten the duvet, she glanced up and met my eyes with a mischievous wink. " You're cleared for today." She told me, her tone happy. " I told father we would go and do some shopping. He doesn't care what we do, as long as we do something..." She said, her eyes betraying her and showing off some of it's sadness. I sighed and went around the bed to hug her.

"It's okay Hinata. And thanks for clearing me! But...don't you think he'll get suspicious?" Hiashi is not a stupid man. I know this from experience and stories. Lots and lots of scary stories. Ahem. Tenten is fearless.

"No...he shouldn't be that s-suspicious. At l-least I think not..." Hinata's uncertain face made me feel anxious inside. What happens if Hiashi actually finds out...and hurts Neji? Hurts Hinata or Hanabi for keeping the secret? Would I be able to sacrifice myself...? As much as I want to sound like a saint...I can't...maybe, maybe not. Great. I feel horrible. I am not selfless. At least, not **all** the time.

"Okay, then." I said, trying to keep my voice light and cheerful. " What's the plan for later?" Are we going to go with Haru this time? I don't trust that Kunimitsu guy...TRAITOR! And his frightening ice-blue eyes freak me out. I mean, Naruto and Ino have blue eyes...but they're **warm**, you know? Warm and happy.

"The plan is...well, Hanabi is going to go to our father to, w-well, y-you could say distract, but that's not really the case...she's going to be in his study while you and I go to the Konoha Mall. Neji-nii-san will follow us in the public bus." I can't help but laugh here. Neji. On a **bus**? No way. I want my camera!

" Once we arrive at the m-mall, we'll have to go in...we'll meet Neji-nii-san in V-Versace. Then you two w-will go out the b-back way, or eat lunch at the mall!" She said, sounding satisfied. I guess it does sound okay. Something smart, something sneaky...wait a second.

"Hey, where's Hiashi's study? Will he be able to see Neji getting into the bus?" I asked, my heart clenching at the thought of Neji being caught in action.

"Father's study...well, t-there's a b-big window there. About 30 feet up from my herb garden. I used to eavesdrop on his conversations when I was small...did you know I had a herb garden?" Hinata suddenly asked, looking curious.

"Nope." I shook my head, feeling torn between feeling excited about Hinata's herb garden, or feeling mad cause Neji never mentioned anything about a herb garden. " Neji never told me..." Jerk. I love herbs! Like, um, lavender and...well, you know. In general...herbs...right.

"Oh, okay. The herb g-garden is somewhere f-far, but not too far from our m-main gates." Noticing my worried expression, Hinata carried on quickly. " But that's okay too since Hanabi and I have persuaded Neji to go in disguise." I snorted. In disguise? Neji? Ha!

"What disguise? A long over-coat and sunglasses?" I thought out loud. Hinata giggled, her opal eyes dancing. " No, not that simple...you'll see later. Hanabi's working on him." Oh. Wow. Crapzoids. Neji is actually **allowing** Hanabi help him? That's new...

" I see." I said as we finally got the duvet to lie down properly. " Thanks Hinata, better go do the laundry now…" I said in a tone of resignation. Hinata laughed again, sitting down on her bed.

"Don't m-mind the laundry." She told me, with a big smile. " Sakuno-san I-is doing t-that job f-for today…she v-volunteered…" Okay. Whoever you are, Sakuno, thank you!

"That's great!" I exclaimed. " So, what am I going to do now?" Huh. I already finished cleaning the kitchen, and outside and Hanabi's room. Neji's was locked. Jerk! I thought he would leave it open for me…oh, wait. Maybe he's having his little 'disguising' time with Hanabi. So cute! Cousin bonding!

"Well, I-I guess you c-could…change n-now?" Hinata stared at me weirdly, her lavender eyes penetrating into me. I gulped. " Yeah, okay. Going…going…gone…" I basically ran out the door and into my room. Now. Big problem. Tenten doesn't know what to wear.

I mean, this is a big date right? I don't do big dates. I didn't even do personal before Neji came along. I have no idea what to wear or what to do. Sheesh. I should have gotten Hinata to pick an outfit for me.

Sighing, I threw myself onto my green bed. Ah. Such a nice change from pink and black. I spread my arms and legs out and waved them around, making a bed angel…I'm just wasting time here! God. Pull yourself together! Okay!

**…**

It's been 5 dresses, 4 jeans, 10 T-shirts and 3 capris, and I still haven't found the perfect outfit. This sucks. Seriously.

"God…" I muttered as I pulled out another pair of black jeans out of the closet. " How many jeans do I have?! I don't feel like wearing jeans today, Damnit!" Ahem. Yes. No jeans. Crap.

I pulled out a floaty white top and threw it on the bed. " Nope…not white…not today…" I need something bright and colourful! Like…aha!

I pulled out a dress. A sky blue dress with spaghetti straps. " Okay, so I don't usually wear dresses…but this is a special day." Am I trying to convince myself? Hmpf. Yeah, right!

I stripped myself of my worker clothes and pulled on the dress. Wow. My waist suddenly looked very slim…and my eyes. Wow. Blue and brown actually look kinda good together now that I think about it. The bottom of the dress just reached my knees, brushing on them occasionally.

I slipped on my white ballet flats and slicked my hair back with a comb. I'll just leave it up in its two buns…I hastily clasped a silver necklace with a small four-leaf clover dangling off it on my neck. Now…just the bag. Ah. A Jimmy Choo dark blue suede. Okay. It's a bit on the big side, but whatever. Big bags are stylish nowadays, no? Yes.

I check myself one last time in the mirror. I looked…pretty. The dress made it look like I had extra long legs, the shoes made my feet look smaller than they actually were and the necklace glinting off my neck gave me an elegant look. Oh, and the bag! Fashionable is the word.

I stepped out into the hallway and rushed into Hinata's room without even knocking. I saw her at her desk, tying her long hair up into a high ponytail. As usual, Hinata looked beautiful. Her outfit was flawless. Dark blue jeans and a long white top with small little flowers sewn onto the bottom, all different colours. A sparkling (diamond?) bracelet was on her wrist and she had a black choker around her neck, a blood red rose on it. She scooped up her pure white Versace bag and grinned at me. "You r-ready?" She asked, eyes shining.

I nodded, smiling back at her. "Yup, lets go!"

**…**

As we walked down the stairs together, there was silence, but it was the comfortable kind.

"You look r-really nice T-Tenten." Hinata suddenly said, looking sideways at me. "Blue suits y-you very w-well…"

I shook my head. " Nah. But you do. As always." I lifted a hand up consciously to touch my necklace. It was a present from Sakura and Ino…seems like such a long time ago now. In reality, it was only 4 years ago. Birthday. "Thanks, though." I added. What? I don't want to seem rude…

"Oh, by the way, who's driving us to the mall?" I asked Hinata, curious. If it's that cold ice-y bastard traitor…

"K-Kunimitsu-san." GASP. You're kidding me…he's on Hiashi's side! Hinata noticed my outraged/worried expression. " Don't look so angry T-Tenten…we c-can trick h-him! Anyways, h-he's not that s-smart…" She reassured me, patting my back. I flashed a small smile at her.

But…still…on the inside…I don't think anyone's dense enough to realize when a helper, a maid, a nobody, is having an affair with one of her charges, a handsome guy, a rich guy, her boss. I mean, it's all very cliché.

Before I know it, Hinata and I are sitting in the limo, looking out the clear, clean windows. I saw no Neji when we left. I know he's going to be okay though…I mean, it's Neji. He **can't** be **not **okay.

Suddenly- " So, Tenten, w-we'll be going to Gucci first. You're g-going to carry all my bags…isn't that right?" Hinata's voice was spiteful, mean, cold. I looked at her in surprise. Why…? Then I saw it. The laughter and apologetic look in her eyes. It was an act for the bastard.

"Oh…y-yes…" I said back quietly, ducking my head. Am I good or what? " Of course Hinata-sama…" Wow. It sure feels weird calling Hinata with the added 'sama'.

"Your clothes t-too…couldn't y-you wear s-something better?!" Hinata sounded disapproving now. She could really make a good actress… " That bag does not g-go with your d-dress! G-God!" Is that the first time I heard Hinata sad 'God'? Wow.

"I'm sorry Hinata-sama…I didn't mean to embarrass you." I said in a cowardly, timid voice. I feel stupid. I feel like a mouse. But then…if this is going to protect Neji, Hinata and Hanabi…I'll go through with it. This is all for them…

"Huh. Didn't 'm-mean' to? What does t-that have to do w-with you a-actually doing i-it?" Holy shit. Why is 'actress' Hinata so much more intimidating than 'normal, nice and sweet' Hinata? Pft.

"Nothing Hinata-sama." I replied, clasping my hands together on my lap. I can see the Kunimitsu guy staring at us from the rear-mirror, looking half suspicious, half satisfied. I can barely hold in my giggle. So maybe this guy **IS** dumb…

"Konoha Mall, Hinata-sama." He said, stopping in front of the huge building. I ducked my head again, opened the door and waited next to it for Hinata to come out. When she did, she flashed me a _this-is-infantile_ look. I did a slight nod in response.

"Hinata-sama, what time would you like me to come and escort you back to the Compound?" Kunimitsu sticks his ugly head out the window. Do not gag…

Hinata replied easily, " At five…or s-six, maybe. I might send T-Tenten home f-first, but d-don't bother w-with driving h-her." Her eyes gleamed hard in the sun and she smiled.

Kunimitsu smiled, nodded and drove off without a word. Once he was around the corner, Hinata gave out a huge gasp and cracked her shoulder and neck muscles. "Being s-so mean makes my s-shoulder and n-neck ache…it's a-all so tense!" She exclaimed, still cracking her neck as we made our way into the mall.

"Well, if it's any consolation, you were amazing back there." I said, grinning like a maniac. Well, she was! And she said she might send me home first…so I would be cleared right? Unless somebody says they didn't see me…that would be bad. Terrible! …Wait a second…did I just call the Hyuuga Compound home? No way. I'm getting too attached…

"Thanks T-Tenten, you were pretty g-good as w-well!" She told me, swinging her handbag in one hand.

"Meh," I waved my hand as a blast of air-con hit me. " Any idea when Neji's bus is coming in?" Okay, Neji's bus just sounds wrong. Neji's limo, Neji's mansion, Neji's ten thousand dollars, Neji's beautiful eyes...now those sound right. Bus? Nah. No way. Naruto's bus...ah, that's good!

"Come o-on, let's g-go and wait on t-that bench..." Hinata said, already walking towards a bench which is situated under a fake palm tree. I nodded, following her. " Yeah, okay! We have a clear view of the door from here anyways." I said as I sat down next to her. Hinata smiled angelically.

After ten minutes of waiting and chatting, the doors of the mall finally opened...and in walked a guy with a huge straw hat and huge maroon over-coat and huge green-framed superstar sun-glasses. OhmiGod. Is that...Neji?! I have to choke back my laughter when I see him advancing towards us. I could even see his I-am-going-to-kill-myself expression in her eyes even though he was wearing the sun-glasses. Next to me, Hinata has clamped her mouth shut with a hand, but her eyes gave away her laughter.

Neji scowled at us, whipping off the over-coat, sun-glasses and straw hat all in one go. Then he literally ran to the closest rubbish bin and threw them all in, wrapped up in a pile. I gasped while Hinata remained unfazed. But...hey, Neji! That's **WASTING**! And the sun-glasses were pretty cool! Hmpf.

I watched him as he wiped his hands on his black jeans. He doesn't look like a freak anymore, though, I guess. More like someone who's going to stand out in the crowd because his looks are too...inhuman. He's wearing black jeans (like I said before, probably Versace), and a deep blue navy turtleneck. His hair was bunched up in the hat before, but now it's spilling down his back in glossy waves. Damn. Why can't I have hair like that?

Suddenly, Neji seemed to take in how I looked as well. His eyes scanned over my blue dress, big bag and necklace. He smiled, and I thought, for just a second, I saw his eyes widening. Me, I just blushed like an idiot. Sighs...and I had thought I had gotten over the blushing. I had it under control! Damn.

"Neji nii-san." Hinata got up and bowed her head a bit, still smiling sweetly. Neji nodded back and then he turned his attention to me. " Hey Neji! Cool disguise!" I couldn't help but add that...heehee, he looks ready to kill me now.

"Tenten." He said through gritted teeth. I grinned and waved. Lets just provoke him a little now, kay kay? Yeah, okay!

"So...where we going now Neji? I'm hungry!" I exclaimed, jumping up and clamping myself onto his arm. He looked down at me, mortified. OhmiGod, that expression is **priceless**! Where's a camera when you need it? Hmpf.

"Okay, then. Bye Tenten, Neji-nii-san!" Hinata said lightly as she stood up, walking off in an opposite direction and going up the escalators. Neji stared after her, glaring at her in a don't-leave-me-with-her-while-she's-like-this look. I stepped on his foot. Hard. Ah. Now I have his attention. Good.

"C'mon Neji, then! Lets go to a nice place to eat." I said, dragging Neji along with me to the escalators. Going up...ah, c'mon Neji! Fasten up your pace you snail!

"I'm coming, why don't you slow down a bit? You're not supposed to walk on the escalators...you see, that's why they move..." Neji said as he stepped up next to me. I glared at him. " Ah, ha. So funny." I said to him in a sarcastic tone. " So what are we going to do now?" I asked as we land on the second floor.

Neji slipped his hand into mine and smiled. Yeah, he smiled his blinding smile of white-ness! " Lets have fun."

* * *

_Two hours later..._

Oh my God! I can't believe I'm having so much fun! It's like I'm on a train ride, getting off and getting back on, but all the stops have something fun and great and amazing to do! First stop was Versace, like duh. My favourite designer brand! Neji bought me this seriously cool off-the-shoulder, but on one shoulder with a strap brown, glistening dress which pools around my feet. He got the matching suit, ha! You may think brown would look like crap on Neji, but it doesn't!

The suit, his suit has this snow-white shirt, a warm, oak brown jacket and a slighter darker shade of brown for pants. The tie is a gorgeous shade of green. He even bought me the matching leather brown shoes! I mean, come **on**! Neji must have spent...well, I don't know, should I make an estimate...OKAY! He must have spent at least more than one hundred thousand yen...but I loved twirling in that dress! And now I own it! I'm carrying it in this huge, white Versace bag and I feel so proud! It's like, whenever I pass these random women I shoot them a look saying: _Ha, I have a rich boyfriend who'll buy anything for me! And I mean, EVERYTHING._

Second stop was Ben & Jerrys'. Okay, fine, so I forced Neji to go there, but sheesh! You have just gotta love the creamy feeling of ice cream on your tongue (sweet tooth, mmm)! I got Chocolate Therapy and Neji...well, I kinda chose Strawberry Cheesecake for him. I mean, don't you just think it's all really, really cute (the names, and the flavours)? And, in the end, he finished the whole thing, so...I think he was kinda surprised with how good it tasted. His eyes widened and...well, it was a nice experience for him. Commoner's dessert...

Third stop was...da da da dum! **LUNCH**! I asked Neji whether we could eat pizza (I don't know, I suddenly felt all Italian-y). And guess what. Neji took me to this billion dollar Italian place on the top floor of the mall. I had just meant a random pizza place, but I wasn't about to say no. The size of that place! And the marble tiling and glass ceilings and soft, red carpets and dry, blood-red wine...the food tasted like heaven! We ordered pizza (YUM!) and I got roasted goose liver which I completely **LOVED**. And then there was a **whole **page of dessert to choose from and I had no idea what to choose! The gelatto, or the Italian cheese cake or the special...but you know what? Neji just said, " The whole page. We want all of them." That simple! And he didn't mind one bit! ...at least, I **think **he didn't. Hehe.

Fourth stop, was, well...we went back to the park. Good thing I was wearing flats huh? But, God! It wasn't like last time. Last time the park was deserted, empty, rid of any offending, loud, noisy people with children and picnic baskets and...well, you know what I mean. But I had, no, I **have** a feeling...it started when we were eating ice cream in Ben & Jerrys'...the feeling of someone following us, looking at us...and I kinda saw a bright flash back in the Italian restaurant, but I thought it was just a trick of light...probably nothing...right?

"Tenten?" Neji pulled at my hand, a smile tugging at his lips. I grinned and shook off my previous worries. We're still at the park, by the way. This has to be one of my favourite places in the world, if not my favourite. I just love running on the grass and stroking the tree trunks...oh since we're on the subject of plants, you know, Neji actually knows Hinata has a herb garden?! I know I just found out this morning when she told me, but I never expected Neji to know. It all happened when I was staring at the basil during lunch...well, Neji's going to bring me to the garden once we get back hom-to the Hyuuga Compound. Damnit...

But, right now we're (Neji&me) walking through the shade of the trees. It's nice, makes me feel relaxed and calm. Suddenly, a leaf came twirling down through the air. I reached out a hand to grab it, saying, " Hey, Neji! You know it's lucky to catch a falling leaf right?" Oh. Damn. Missed it. Another one came swirling down. This time, I yanked my hand out of Neji's grasp and lunged out for it.

What would I wish for, you might ask...I would wish for a boyfriend I wouldn't have to keep secret, I would wish for all families to be equal, nice, I would wish for never having to live in fear all your life just because you have finally found love...those are the things I would wish for.

But, once again, the emerald green leaf dipped, swooped and swirled away from me. I leaned back onto Neji, sighing...why are all the things I want just always out of reach?

**...**

"A,B,C,D,E,F,G!" I sang in a happy tone, skipping down the street, " H,I,J,K,L,M,N,O,P! Sing with me Neji!" I laughed at I held his hand, as he just looked down to me with his eyes...I gasped. His eyes...so full of emotion...love? I never thought I would have something like this. Ever.

Suddenly, something caught my eye in a hedge. I turned quickly, just seeing a flash of white, lavender...something like the shade of any Hyuuga's eyes. My heart was beating fast now, I need a new subject. But before I can open my mouth, Neji speaks, staring up at the cloudy sky. " Tenten, we should go home, it looks like it's about to rain..." I nodded and fastened my pace. Oh. I know my new topic...

"Hey, Neji...you know, after it rains and the sun comes back out...there's a rainbow right? What do you think of rainbows...?" I asked him, my eyes directing upwards. Neji pulled me along. " Rainbows are just a symbol of a past storm, now hurry up." Mental sweatdrop...that is so a Neji answer...symbol of a past storm...sigh.

"I think, I think there's more to them that that you know...I think rainbows' are, like, the 'Gateway to Heaven', the path that leads you up there when you die...you know?" Neji stopped dead in his tracks, silent. Shit. Did I say something?

"Tenten." Neji's voice was serious and low in tone. " If...If you get any lead whatsoever of Hiashi knowing about you and me...I want you to do one thing for me." I swallowed. " W-What Neji?" Shit! I'm stuttering?! That's Hinata's thing!

"Run." I swallowed again, nodding. " Okay...Neji..." Suddenly, something hits my nose. Something wet and cool. Oh. Rain! It's raining! Go, go, go!

Neji was running full out now, dragging me like a doll behind him. Thank you God for telling me to wear the flats...hehe, I'm practically all dry though, using my huge Versace bag as cover. It's okay, the dress is covered in a plastic bag and the shoes have this box thingy...so, yeah. Poor Neji wasn't so fortunate; he didn't know he could use the bag as a shield. He's wet...wow, look at those abs! ...AhEm!

* * *

_Somewhere else..._

_**Normal POV**_

"Ack! Sakura, it's raining! C'mon lets go under the bus-stop!" Ino whined, protecting her hand bag with her body. Sakura shivered, nodding and running after Ino.

"Ugh, this brings back primary days where Tenten forced us to run through the rain for exercise!" Ino said, brushing some teardrops of her jacket. The mention of Tenten's name made Sakura smile sadly. " I'm worried about her Ino...Tenten looked so...lost the last we saw her, you know?"

Ino fell silent. " Yeah...what are those Hyuugas' doing to her?"

"Isn't she just the helper?" Sakura asked, guilty she didn't know more about Tenten's job.

"I don't know...Tenten never told us anything and we never asked. All I know is that she's working for some hottie Hyuuga or something..." Ino fell silent again, her usually sparkling ocean eyes downcast.

Sakura said, " Okay then...we'll see whether we can meet up with her sometime soon...but for now let's just wait under here. Wait until the rain stops." Ino nodded, wrapping her arms around herself. Sakura followed her example, her expression worried and anxious.

_"Tenten..."_

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

Phew! Back in the Hyuuga Compound! And it's only a light shower now...well, okay not **SO**light, but you know...lighter than before. Neji is soaked. I'm perfectly dry compared to him..ha! Oh, oh! Hinata's herb garden! Neji said he'd bring me!

Neji was about to open the door to the house when I tugged on his sleeve. " Hey, Neji! I'll meet you in Hinata's herb garden okay?! You go get changed first, I'm dry!" And, before he can object, I'm skipping off in the direction...well, some random direction. Shit. "Go left!" Neji called out behind me, then I heard the door 'click'.

Yay! I get to see some herbs (that Hinata grew)! Fun, Fun, Fun!

* * *

_Neji's POV_

I wonder...did Tenten feel it too? The feeling...of someone following us, stalking us, watching us.

But that's impossible. Nobody knows.

As the closed behind me, I dumped the shopping that I did with Tenten today onto the floor...

Then I looked up and forward, my heart skipping a beat at the sight I saw coming down the stairs in a rush; Hinata and Hanabi, their eyes wide open and petrified. I knew at once what was going on.

"Neji-nii-san, Tenten, where is she?!" Hanabi asked me in an urgent whisper, running over. Hinata was shaking all over, white, scared.

"Ha. My nephew has come home...Neji, come, come.." A low, deep, rumbling voice suddenly came out of the blue. A voice that has been rid of in my memory for a long time now...

The voice of Hiashi.

* * *

_Tenten's POV_

Hey...cool! I have found my way to the herb garden. All by myself. You know, that is a very big accomplishment for me...

Right now, I'm taking in the earthy smell of the newly wetted soil. The lavender swayed in the breeze, giving off it's sweet scent. I smiled, swinging my Versace bag in my right hand. Oh. Crap. I'm still carrying it?! I should have asked Neji to bring it in...damn. I don't want my dress to get spoilt and dirty! Ahem!

NEJI BETTER GET HIS BUTT BACK, RIGHT HERE, RIGHT NOW!

* * *

_Hiashi's Study..._

**_Normal POV_**

"So...Neji, I thought you had learned the first time...guess I was wrong." Hiashi smiled and placed his hands in front of him on the table.

"What do you mean?" Neji said, his eyes feigning innocence. Hiashi sighed deeply. "Don't get me wrong nephew, you're a good actor...but, you see, I was prepared for this...I even have evidence." Neji was nervous; he just wasn't going to show it. Not in front of the bastard.

"What evidence?" Neji said, narrowing his eyes. " You have no evidence."

"I do..." Hiashi smirked once before sliding his drawer open and getting out a brown paper bag. " I have pictures."

Neji scoffed. " Yeah, probably photo-shopped." For a moment, Hiashi pondered over what 'photo-shopped' meant. He shook it off. " No...pictures of your date with Tenten-san this afternoon." _Shit_.

"Yes. A mistake wasn't it...and I had expected better from you...you couldn't even see that I had sent someone after you." Hiashi's eyes had an evident look of victory in them.

" Who did you send?" Neji asked through gritted teeth. _I am going to kill the-Takashi?!_

Takashi, the same Takashi who had shown Tenten to where she worked before, the same Takashi that was always nice and helpful to Neji and his cousins. walked into the room with an ashamed/guilty look on his face...

"Now, now. Don't look so upset Takashi. You want that extra money for your sick brother...don't you?" Takashi hung his head low while Hiashi kept on talking. _So that's how he's doing it...bribery...bastard!_

"Ah. We seemed to have reached the climax! Picture time!" Hiashi said in an exuberant voice as he took out a whole pile of pictures from the paper bag. Neji's eyes widened when he saw them. Pictures of him and Tenten in the mall, eating ice cream, some with them eating their lunch in the Italian restaurant, in the park...walking back home...how? He even felt someone following them and he hadn't...

No. Now was not the same to sink in self-pity...or blame one's self.

"See? Evidence!" Kunimitsu who was standing next to Hiashi smiled gleefully. Neji cursed under his breath. _Tenten...he had better not hurt her..._

Suddenly, a light breeze flew into the room and snatched up one of the pictures, flying it out the window. Hiashi frowned. " Kunimitsu, go shut that window. Now." _No! Tenten!_

"Master! The girl is down there!" Hiashi's opal eyes widened before he uttered two words that made Neji's heart stop, two words that he was dreading to hear right from the beginning... "Get her."

* * *

_Tenten's POV **(a few minutes before)**_

Neji...where the hell are you...?!

Wait. What was that? Voices...voices from up there...and you know what? One voice sounded oddly like Neji's...oh my God.

_"Father's study...well, t-there's a b-big window there. About 30 feet up from my herb garden. I used to eavesdrop on his conversations when I was small..."_

Hinata's words from this morning...no. It can only mean one thing, right?! He found out, he found out! No. It can't be. I'm not sure. I can't just take off- OUCHIE! MY HEAD! POINTY!

I bent down, scooping up the small, white rectangular piece of...wait a second. Oh. My. God. It's a picture...a picture of Neji and me walking down the streets from just...just half an hour ago. When we were happy...I knew it. Someone **WAS** following us...but this...it confirms...oh no...

"Master! The girl is down there!" HOLY SHIT. Neji's words come flooding back into my mind, jolting me back to reality and how much danger I was actually in right now.

_"Tenten." Neji's voice was serious and low in tone. " If...If you get any lead whatsoever of Hiashi knowing about you and me...I want you to do one thing for me."_

_"Run."_

Run, run, run, run, RUN! Before I can register what's even happening, I'm flying. Flying down the path and out of the Hyuuga Compound, down the roads and onto many of the random streets of Japan. I already know where I'm going to go. I'm going to go to the bus stop and then go to Sakura's house. They won't be able to get me there...shit. I'm still holding my Versace? Drop it...I can't drop it. No way. It's my VERSACE!

So, I'm running...in a blue dress, with a big bag and another huge bag in my other hand...BUS STOP! It's stopped raining! I think God is on my side! Yes! RUN, DAMNIT! FASTER! Should I take off the flats...? No. I would be more prone to slipping if I did...

Suddenly, I heard the growl of an engine. A car. Shit! They're desperate enough to chase me with a car?! Crap, crap, crap! Why?! Just to teach Neji a lesson? To show him who's boss?! He already knows! They already took one happiness away from him! But...if I run away...what'll they do to Hinata? Hanabi?

SHIT! C'mon! I have no time! I have to run! Hinata and Hanabi would want me safe. I know this as a fact, they're almost like sisters to me now, like Saks and Ino...I need to see them! C'mon, c'mon! And to think I'm on the track team is just stupid right now...well, I'm not wearing sport shoes or my usual shorts, but- WAIT AM I THINKING OF. MY LIFE, NEJI'S LIFE! THEY'RE AT STAKE HERE AND I'M THINKING ABOUT THE TRACK TEAM?!

I'm almost there...I recognize the streets...and, oh! Lookie! There's the lamp post I walked into before! With one quick motion, I look behind my shoulder. Crap. I was right. They **are** desperate enough to send a car after me...shit. You know, I felt like this was all a game before...but now I see it. And it's real and right in front of me...or, behind me in this term..but you know what I mean! Oh my God...

Nearly there, nearly there...just have to turn the corner...shit. Just realized something...the bus stop is on the other side of the road. But it's a chance, you know. If the bus is there, I get on straight away, and if not...well, I'll just have to keep running...if I can last that long. My heart is beating, madly, hard...images, memories of me and Neji and all the experiences I had at the Hyuuga Compoound are coming back to me.

Tears are suddenly leaking out of my eyes. I'm crying...because I love them so much...all of them...Neji, Hinata, Hanabi...

Before I know, or see what's going to happen, I ran across the road... a big mistake.

A squeal of brakes.

The gritty sound of tires slowing down real fast on the road.

A scream.

My scream.

Darkness...

* * *

_At the Bus Stop..._

_**Normal POV**_

Sakura and Ino linked arms, just about to walk away from the shelter of the bus stop, when, suddenly, they heard a shrill sound pierce the air. A scream that sounded oddly familiar. They both turned at the same time, their eyes widening at the sight of what happened. But, at first, they had just thought some random lady had been run over.

"OH MY GOD!" Ino screamed, running towards the girl on the road. Then...as she got closer, the buns gave it away. " TENTEN?! OH MY GOD! SAKURA! IT'S.." The car had already gone, zooming away down the road.

Sakura's emerald eyes were filled with tears, but she she shook them off. Tenten...she looked as if she were sleeping peacefully, her dress fanned out under her in soft, blue waves. " Call an ambulance." Her voice was hard and choked with emotion. When Ino didn't respond, Sakura thumped her fist on the ground. " Now! Ino! CALL THE FUCKIN HOSPITAL!"

Nodding frantically, Ino fumbled in her handbag, drawing out her mobile phone. She rambled out what had happened, where they were...it was all too real. Sakura was stroking Tenten's hand, it was getting colder by the second. Ino whipped off her deep purple jumper and flung it onto her unconcious friend. " Tenten..you're strong...you're **going** to make it! You **have** to!"

On one side, Ino held Tenten's right hand...on the left, Sakura held the other.

* * *

_Hyuuga Compound_

Neji had finally gotten free from Hiashi and his evil minions. He ran downstairs where Hinata and Hanabi were, sitting with frightened looks on their faces. "Where's Tenten?!" Neji asked them, tone urgent.

Hinata shook her head. " W-We don't know..." She whispered, voice quivering.

"Well, come on then! We have to go look for her!" Hanabi got up quickly and ran out the door, not wanting the others to see her, Hanabi who usually looked so strong and carefree, cry. Neji followed her outside and Hinata got up slowly, already thinking something bad had happened...she felt something...in her heart...

Outside, in the gardens, they were calling out her name over annd over again. "Tenten! Tenten! Come on Tenten!" Hanabi's voice was pleading, worried, Hinata's the same and Neji was plain out frustrated. " Come on! Tenten! Where are you?!"

Suddenly, someone was heard walking up the path. Neji whipped around. " Tenten!" His voice was full of relief. Hinata and Hanabi turned too.

"No, but close!" Kunimitsu smiled, his ice blue eyes glinting maliciously. Hinata shivered and, noticing this, Hanabi placed an reassuring hand on her big sister's back.

"What do you mean?" Neji asked, his face pale and drawn.

" I...well, put simply and **proudly**, ran over you girlfriend."

And the whole world came crashing down.

Neji didn't even have the strength to go beat the guy to pulp. Hinata was crying, sobbing, hugging her sister for support...Hanabi refused to cry even though her eyes were already wet with unshed tears; they had thought the worst. Not many survive car crashes.

Up in the sky, a beam of sunlight came through, shining onto Neji and making him look upwards. With a start, Neji saw seven colours in the sky. A rainbow...the rain had stopped huh? When? He hadn't realized...Tenten's previous words suddenly echoed themselves in his mind. Hearing her happy, cheerful voice in his mind was too painful; One, single, clear tear rolled itself down Neji's alabaster cheek.

_"I think, I think there's more to them that that you know...I think rainbows' are, like, the 'Gateway to Heaven', the path that leads you up there when you die...you know?"_

**X**x**X**

And, in a hospital, somewhere in the ICU, a monitor's line went flat.

**_..End.._**

* * *

**Okay, guys, this is the end. Don't worry, the sequel is going to come out really soon...it's going to based on the story in my poll, the most popular one. 'Better Left Forgotten'...but there's going to be a slight twist. You'll figure it out. :P (ICU is Intensive Care Unit)**

**Hope you enjoyed this story!**

**Please read and review! :)**


End file.
